Dear Diary
by St.Alex
Summary: Hermione finds the diary of someone she only saw as a teacher, but can she love him? And can she face the ultimate choice she's ever had to make,Kill her best friend to save the future? COMPLETE! RnR
1. The Little Red Book

Hermione sighed, glancing around the library before back to the stacks of notes she was making ahead of her NEWT examinations, Exams which would not take place for another 7 months. She rubbed her eyes, checking her watch for the time – 5 past 10. It was dark, of course, but it wasn't really late. Hermione threw her quill down in frustration, none of the information she desperately needed to remember would come to the surface. She stood, the library was deserted, and Madame Pince had left her the spare keys to let herself in and out as she wished. She stepped around her chair and ran her fingers along the spines of the books in the large library, pausing as her finger stopped against a small red book that looked like a diary. Curious, she pulled it out, and her eyebrows rose as she flicked through the empty pages. Only one had anything write on it, the very first, and it simply said _December 1978, Property of R.M.L, Keep Out. _

She frowned, noting that the diary was very similar to that of Tom Riddle… Like that Harry had rescued Ginny Weasley from in his second year… Hermione shuddered, but didn't put the notebook down. Instead she sat down and debated what she should do with it. Shaking her head, she packed her bag and leisurely strolled back to the Gryffindor common room to sit in front of the fire, but all the chairs were taken… many people, like her, seemed to think getting a head-start on NEWT's revision was a good way to spend the Christmas holidays. She spotted Harry and Ron on a sofa with notes scattered around them and both looking on the verge of sleep. She grinned before stalking up to them and practically throwing herself over their legs and let out a long groan, her head resting on Harry's knees as she closed her eyes.

"Mioneeee…" Ron whined, but didn't do anything to move her. Harry jumped, and she heard him laugh before the two hoisted her into a sitting position.

"Thank you for the distraction… now can you please explain the reason you just did that?" Harry asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"You were asleep. Now you're not. End of reason." Ron blinked, and then looked at his notes, which were covered in drool. "Ronald Weasley that is disgusting."

"You could have just waved one of those singing diaries in our faces." Ron grumbled before stacking up his notes again. "Right, so Erwin the Bald destroyed the castle of Mering the Strong which started the troll wars…"

"No, Ron, that's wrong, totally backwards with the goblin rebellion of 1892…" She sighed and made a copy of her own notes on the troll wars and handed them to Ron, who grinned at her. "Harry, let's have a look at yours then… oh these are good… yes you even remembered about the truffles… no you forgot this though, here … you need to explain about the river crossing, that was important…"

The trio sat around the fire, continuing the notes on History of Magic, and for a while Hermione forgot about the small red diary that resided in her school bag until the next morning, when she emptied her bag to start her Arithmancy notes.

"Right then, you. I want to know exactly what you do." She sat with her legs crossed on her bed, leafing through the empty pages once again. She picked up a highlighter that would detect invisible ink… instead some glowing blue writing appeared off the page

_I won't be read that way._

Hermione gaped, and then picked up her quill, writing on the page.

_Who are you?_

Remus Lupin was laid on his stomach in his room, contemplating what to write in his diary. He had already described his latest transformation and recent escapades with the Marauders, and was at a loss as to what he should write next. He jumped as flowering ink appeared on the page in a neat hand, and he pushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes to read it.

_Who are you?_ It said.

He blinked, and picked up his quill.

_What?_

_I said, well, wrote, 'who are you?' if you didn't catch it, read over._

He grinned, and wrote a reply, but still wary of this person

_You can call me… Michael... you? And are you at Hogwarts? If so, what year are you in? _

At the other side of the conversation, Hermione froze. She didn't want to tell this person her real name, so settled for her middle name instead.

_I'm Athena... I am indeed, and I'm in my 7th year. Well, you're obviously at Hogwarts as you so kindly asked me about it, so what year are you in, and your house?_

_Its not 7th year, goddess of wisdom, its 'throw yourself off a cliff year' and I'm under McGonagall's whip, so to speak. Care to share?_

Hermione frowned, and then her smile lightened. This person was at Hogwarts in 1978… she was speaking to someone from the past! 20 years ago, in fact… she stopped suddenly. This person was at school with Lily and James… in their House!

_A Gryffindor! I just realised something, You're in 1978, right?_

Remus frowned, but shrugged it off and replied to her comment.

_Right… what's that got to do with the price of butterbeer? And why don't I know you?_

_Oh My Gosh… Well you see I'm writing from 1998! OMG!_

Remus laughed at her, but couldn't help but wonder how she had got hold of his diary… he knew she couldn't read it though.

_OMG?_

_Saying. Means Oh My God_

_Aaah I see. Any others you're likely to confuse me with in the mean time?_

_WTF… it means, well, what the… you can guess the last word I think, LOL_

_LOL? Nicely put _

_Laugh Out Loud, thank you, I have a way with words_

Remus rolled his eyes

_A little big headed I see._

_Oh yes, I'm a wonderful person and smartest in the year_

_Not as smart as me, and hey, lets face it, I am a walking god_

Hermione's eyebrows rose at this last sentence, and she giggled. Remus was shocked, however, at his boldness.

_Who is calling whom big-headed now, huh?_

_Ah, see, then we're both just the best people in the world_

_Of course, why would we be anything else?_

_My thoughts exactly, Goddess of Wisdom, your name is truly earned_

_Aw, I don't know what I can say about your name…at least you don't have my full name; Michael…Athena Hermione Granger… how disgusting is that? Ick_

_I think is beautiful! And what I say rules_

_Flatterer_

_Indeed_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

And so Hermione became obsessed with the mystery person at the other end of the Diary. Day after day when her revision was done they would talk. They would discuss everything… and it eventually came round to recent events… the death of Dumbledore.

_He was an amazing man_ Hermione quoted to the diary

_He still is… many people I know will miss him… especially Lily… she worships the ground Dumbledore walks on, so to speak_

Hermione felt a lump in her throat, desperate to tell this person that she would barely live another three years… but she couldn't, mustn't say anything about people's futures.

_Depressing topic_ Remus mused to the diary, trying not to think about anything she had just said. _And it's a full moon tonight_

Hermione blinked. Full moon? Why would he be talking about a full moon?

_What? Why would that be important?_

_Full moons are pretty…_ Remus was mentally kicking himself… 'Idiot Remus, you arse!'

_Oh, yes they are… I jut thought, y'know; it might have been something more important…_

_No, no it's not. Honestly, it isn't. Why would it be? Of course it's not important._

_Ok, I just thought…_

_Well its not!_

_CALM DOWN! BREATHE!_ Hermione wrote into the paper with humour, and watched as it disappeared.

_I am calm!_ Remus's palms were sweating as he tried to hide it in his writing.

_Ok. Well, I have to go, there's a meeting I need to go to, Head girl stuff for the Christmas ball…_

_Glad I'm not head boy. I'll just stick to being a prefect, thanks. Get to control the Marauders … hey does the map still exist? Just out of curiosity. _

Hermione smirked, thinking about the many times her, Harry and Ron had snuck down into Hogsmead when in desperate need of party food… Hermione had become much more relaxed over the last year

_Oh yes… Harry is obsessed with it… As is Ron too but hey who cares really?_

_Who're Harry and Ron?_

_Oh, just my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter…_

Remus nearly dropped the book in surprise? Potter… He glanced over the common room to James and Lily who were thoroughly engrossed in each other, and smiled ruefully, wishing he had that happiness.

_Hey, something wrong, you haven't replied!_

_Oh, sorry. Well, I'd better let you get off, don't want you to be late for your meeting, after all._

_Ok, bye, Michael_

_See you later, Athena._

Hermione left the diary with a feeling of regret in her stomach; she already missed talking to the diary.


	2. Pass Along A Picture

Remus had taken to watching the diary, night after night, waiting for her to come back again. Fleetingly he thought for a moment he had scared her off, but dismissed the thought.

His friends thought he was mad, of course, and that made him feel so damned stupid about it, but talking to her was like an addiction, it had to be fed.

"Moony, mate, you need to get out more! Its like we never see you any more!" James joked, and Remus rolled his eye, tearing them away from the diary for a moment. "You'll become a lazy bugger like old Padfoot over there, and we all know that's a bad, bad thing to happen."

"Wha? Hu'z callin me?" A muffled voice echoed from behind the curtains, and Sirius's head emerged from behind the curtains, looking like he had just been dragged through a bush backwards.

"I said," James began very slowly, making sure he kept Sirius's attention "You'll become a lazy bugger like old Padfoot over there, and we all know that's a bad, bad thing to happen." This only earned him a glare and then a quick curse which ended up making James walk around seeing things backwards for an hour, giving everyone a good laugh… until Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU TAKE THIS CHARM OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Nah, I think I'll leave it on if that's ok with everyone." Sirius laughed, leaning against the common room wall.

"Sirius I'm warning you… if you don't remove that charm I'll tell all the girls in school you spend an hour in front of the mirror every day."

"You wouldn't.!" He said, looking horrified.

"Wouldn't I? ATTENTION ALL FEMALE STUDENTS!" She shouted, and they all turned to face her.

"SIRIUS BLACK SPENDS AN HOUR IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR EVERY MORNING PERFECTING HIS LOOKS!"

Sirius went bright, flaming red, as the girls began to giggle and the guys simply laughed out right. Remus grinned at Sirius, raising his eyebrows, and he grudgingly took off the charm.

"I'm sorry, padfoot, but I have to say, that was bloody amusing." James snickered, and purposely ruffled up Sirius's hair.

"Oh laugh it up Prongs, you'll be sorry Evans!" He shouted in mock anger at Lily before storming out of the common room. Remus shrugged, and wandered after Sirius, finding him in the dining hall.

"Padfoot, you ok?" He asked with a smile, getting himself some breakfast

"Stupid bloody mudblood…." Remus dropped his fork

"Sirius!" He was shocked beyond words, and … angry! He was never one to raise his voice to anything. "Take that back, right now, or I'm going to tell James. I won't tell Lily, but he will, and it won't be pretty." He threatened.

"She ruined my reputation!"

Remus stood, shaking. "DOES YOUR REPUTATION MATTER MORE THAN YOUR FRIENDS?"

"YEAH, MAYBE IT DOES." Sirius challenged.

"STOP TALKING OUT OF YOUR ARSE PADFOOT!"

"AH, GO HOWL AT THE MOON, HALF BREED! It was the last thing he said for two days.

­­­­­ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr Lupin, this is a very serious offence. A fight in public. This is most disappointing, especially from a prefect and an upstanding student like yourself. I am excluding you for three days, and I have written a letter to your parents. You are lucky I have not taken your badge."

Remus nodded, his head hung low. He wasn't sorry; he just wanted to look like he was. The knockout curse would last for most of the time he was away, and so it would give Sirius a fair warning.

"Your things will remain in school, and I expect you outside my office at 7am the day you return." McGonagall said, lowering her voice. "I am very disappointed in you, Remus."

"He called Lily a mudblood and said that his reputation was more important than his friends, told me to go howl at the moon. What the hell did he expect he was going to get?" He mumbled.

"That may be and he will be dealt with, but you should not have picked a fight, Remus, you know that. Go and get the things you will need at home, and I will call for you when your parents arrive."

Remus nodded, brushing his hair out of his face, and he left to go find his friends.

"Arrogant son of a…" he continued to mumble as he sat in his dormitory, packing a small bad. He looked up as his diary started glowing. He almost smiled, and opened it up to see Athena's writing glowing on the page.

_Hi, it's me again, sorry I haven't been around._

_It's ok, I was just packing some things._

_Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted. Why are you packing?_

_I'm excluded._ He wrote glumly, falling back onto his bed.

_What did you do?_ He could almost imagine an authoritative tone scolding him.

_I hit my so called friend with a knock-out curse_

_Idiot. You deserve it._

_Thanks. Hear the sarcasm, Athena, hear the sarcasm_

_None of that either, Michael. So how was your transformation?_

_Oh, the usual…. WHAT? How did you… I didn't…_ Remus panicked, thinking he was going to scare her.

_Oh, it's alright, I figured it out myself. My old defence against the Dark arts teacher was a werewolf too. He's a good friend now._

Remus sighed thankfully. _What was his name? _

_Remus Lupin._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
(_A/N Should i stop here? Nah i'm not that mean! Keep reading now!)

Remus froze on the spot. This wasn't possible. No, this wasn't possible. She had met his future self – she was _Friends _with his future self!

_Do you know him? He should be about your age now, I suppose. He was one of the Marauders. _

_In a manner of speaking_

_Really? Gosh. I bet he was handsome, he looks wonderful now._

Remus went bright red, to the tips of his hair.

_Hey, Michael, would you send me a picture of yourself… you should be able to do it easily; it's just a matter of… _

Remus was still frozen and very, very red. She thought he was handsome in the future… he wondered if he should tell her the truth.

_I can't Athena, I'm sorry. I wish I could meet you, but it isn't even possible, is it? _

_Yes it is, of course it is! I'd like to meet you as well! You sound incredible. Hey, I can send you a photograph of me if you want!_

Remus's heart was still beating twice as fast as usual. _Yes, if you want._

_Ok! Hang on… _

A picture of a girl with long brown curls and a willowy figure was sat on the rug in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, reading a book, appeared in front of him. She looked up and waved at someone beyond the picture, then went back to her book.

Remus's mouth practically dropped. She was beautiful, with miles of leg stretching out from beneath her, curvaceous; with her hair fanning around her… that hair was incredible.

_You're beautiful, like the goddess you were named after._

The image suddenly blushed, and he wondered if it was her at that moment. The image picked up a quill, writing.

_Oh my gosh, you're embarrassing me! _

_I'm sorry. I'm an honest person, you know that._

Picture! Athena smiled, and wrote again.

_The picture is charmed to follow my actions exactly, you may have noticed! See face? Face red. Face shouldn't be red. _

_Awwwww…poor Athena is all embarrassed!_

_Shut up! I want a picture of you now! See how you like it!_

_Tell me how you did it._ Remus sighed; he knew he was going to be in for it when she saw him.

_You just say picturesque and point your wand at the page. Easy._

Remus positioned himself against the wall of the room and brought his knees up to his chest, and pointed his wand at the page. "Picturesque" A bolt of blue shot the page, and he waited, his stomach knotting over and over, partial excitement and partial fear. Small, neat print appeared on the page, and he gulped.

_Oh…_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Lol well there yah go, another chapter! This is fun! Review!


	3. TimeTurner

Hermione sat, frozen. No… she had NOT embarrassed herself like that, no, no, no!

This boy, the one she was talking to, was none other that Remus Lupin… Her professor, and now her crush. This was wrong, so wrong!

_I'm sorry Athena I should have told you… I just didn't know how once you'd told me about… well yeah… and… what the hell I am Remus Lupin … not Michael, though technically it is my middle name…Athena…_

Hermione picked up her quill, shaking slightly.

_I don't know what to say… I'm in shock, I think…_

His image was bright red, and he ran his fingers through his long hair nervously, biting his lip. 'Gosh, he looks gorgeous' Hermione thought dreamily, not bothering to think about the fact that he could probably see her far-away look.

_Athena…_

_Hermione. If we're going to do this properly, my name is in fact Hermione Athena Granger, not Athena Hermione. I was being careful!_

His image laughed, and he looked up, and she became lost in is eyes. So blue, so deep… like the sea, she concluded.

_Great minds think alike, Hermione. _

_They do indeed._

_Is there any way you could get here, to this time? I want to meet you, to see you for real._

Hermione nodded, biting her lip in a very similar way to Remus, letting it pop back out.

'She's stunning…' he thought simply, imagining what it would be like to hold her, to kiss her… He shook his head, clearing those thoughts away. She wouldn't want him like that, not after knowing him as a professor.

_It's risky… It includes a time-turner... but they only go back in time, they don't go forward. I could get stuck in your time for ever._

_Would that be such a bad thing?_

Her image blushed. _No, I suppose not._

_I'm excluded for three days. We can plan it then. Could you get a time-turner in three days?_

_I already have one._

_WHAT? _

_In my third year, incidentally when you were teaching, very interesting year, met Sirius, he was fun…_

_A little off topic here, Mione_

_Hehe, you called me Mione... Ahem, much awkwardness here… Anyway, I did lots of classes at once, and so I was given a time turner… well, I had to give that back, but then last year I had to go into the ministry, and most of the time-turners were destroyed, but I managed to save 2… I have them with me now. _

Picture! Hermione held up two time-turners.

_Aha… do you know how to make them turn you back so far?_

_I can ask. We, funnily enough, have a charms assignment on them right now. Be right back… or you can follow me._

Picture! Hermione got up from the floor, collecting her bag, and walked out of the common room. He couldn't help but stare at her, her perfect figure… her legs… her… Remus went red again, and looked up at her back again; she entered the charms classroom and had a conversation with Professor Flitwick, and bounced out again, smiling and giving him an unnoticeable thumbs up. His heart began to race considerably as he stared at her from the front. She was truly a goddess. She was tanned too, he noticed, with considerable… assets. He blushed again, but this time didn't look away from her, but kept staring.

_I'm back… Oh my god I know how! I just say a simple incantation to the time-turner with my wand pressed to it… YES! Should I come now?_

Remus froze. Should she; and he let her get to know the Marauders first? It would be better, and less suspicious.

_Yes. Pack your trunk quickly. I'll be gone for a while, but you can get to know the others as well._

_Ok. Be back. I'll go into the boys dormitory, all my guys are in remedial classes. Are you alone?_

_I am._

He was excited, nervous… Terrified of meeting her. He sat to wait.

Hermione stopped to consider if what she was doing was right... If this went wrong there was a lot at stake. It had been warned that forcing a time-turner forward was dangerous and could have horrible consequences… leaving your soul in some place and body in another, death, confusion, memory loss… but she had to try. It had to be tried. With her she took a plain, un-charmed diary to record her days, and left a note on her pillow.

_Harry and Ron_

_If you read this note, then you will know or will be about to find out if I have gone back in time, of my own choice. I have gone back to the beginning of 1978. Harry, I'm not going to change the past, but hopefully I might be able to persuade certain things to happen. If I don't come back, I will either be dead or not myself… something that is not human… you must think of this as a learning experience I had to take part in, and hopefully it will all come out for the better. I cannot explain what made me go, and you will probably never understand, but my reason is love. Love for you two, and love for one person I have met and … I don't know… re-learned? No, that doesn't make sense… but you know what I mean. I am not in love with this person, but I love them as a friend, and want to see this person happy. _

_If I don't come back, good luck with your NEWT's! You'll be the best of the lot, both of you._

_All my love_

_Hermione Athena Granger._

She charmed the note to appear when it needed to, and shuddered.

She sighed, and prepared herself to leave, entering the empty boy's bedroom. She was ready, her chain extended to fit around both her and her trunk, and she pointed her wand at the time-turner.

_So time may pass from here to then_

_In time I wish to go back again_

_Back 20 years I wish to go_

_No change of place I wish to show_

_Everything will appear as it does now_

_In this place I will be, now_

The time turner began to spin wildly and she felt a tingling in her limbs, before she disappeared completely.

Eek it was short I know… but I had to leave it there otherwise it would be like 12 pages long… HAPPY READING AND REVIEWING


	4. Insulting TShirts

Remus jumped as he saw a blur appearing in the middle of his room, and stood, waiting to meet her. He gulped down his fear, and leapt out to catch her as she collapsed onto his arms, the thin chain snapping and the time-turner skittering across the floor.

"Hermione!" Her eyes were dizzy and unfocused, and he helped her to sit on his bed and gave her a glass of water, slipping in some bitter lemon potionthat he kept in the bathroom that he used to wake up Sirius on a morning when he was out of it. She drank it shakily, then comically spit it back out, making him laugh until she poured it over his head.

"Oi!" He said "That was for you, not me!"

They looked at each other, grinning like idiots, before Hermione threw her arms around him.

"I got here, I'm not dead! I'm not dead, Remus!" She began to cry into his shirt, so happy it had worked.

"I know, I know!" He laughed, and hugged her harder. They both pulled back from each other, and simply looked for a while. "So we finally meet, in person."

"I guess we do." She said softly, brushing his wet hair out of his face to get a proper look at him. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you… after talking to you for weeks I can finally really talk to you."

"It's strange, isn't it?" he said, looking down at her and up again. "You might want to get rid of the head girl badge, Hermione Granger."

"I'm still keeping it though, Remus Lupin." They both grinned. "Oh look, your hair's all wet, gives you the image of a wet dog."

"No, sorry to disappoint you, that's Sirius… Wet wolf, however, would be more fitting." He gave her a wolfish smile to match.

"Oh indeed, I apologise, Mr moony."

"I think we need to introduce you to Professor Dumbledore… I advise you get rid of your robes and change into some muggle clothes. I'll be right back." She nodded and opened her trunk whilst he was away, and pulled out a pair of black baggy hipster jeans and an emo belt. She picked all of her insulting t-shirts, and sighed. She couldn't decide between two of them. They were both white with black writing on them.

"Remus, could you come here a second!" She didn't even think twice about the fact she wasn't wearing anything on top except a bra. He stuck his head in.

"You called?" He said, and then he closed his eyes. "You, uh, might want to put a shirt on"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. Which of these would be better: _Never underestimate the power of a sick mind _or _you're just jealous cause the little voices are talking to me_?" He considered the two t-shirts thoughtfully, then strolled over to the bed, grinning.

"I like this one." She read it, and then burst out laughing.

"I'll be wearing that one then." She pulled it on, and looked at herself in the mirror. "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me._ Nice choice." She pulled out a silver and black stripy tie, tied it loosely, put on a thick white headband made out of a stretchy cotton material.

"Remus, could you pass me that bag?"

"This one?" He held up a medium sized blue bag.

"Yep."

"Why?" he asked curiously as he opened it, then tutted in disgust. "Women."

"I could say something very insulting about you right now but I won't." She said lightly, catching the bag and quickly and lining her eyes with black liner, smudging it and adding mascara. With a quick swipe of clear gloss, she was ready, and pulled on some trainers.

"Ready!" she said in a singsong voice. "What should I do with my trunk?"

"I'll make it follow us. Put your robes in it and we'll go to Dumbledore."

"Smart boy." She said teasingly, reaching up to pat him on the head.

"Not funny." He grumbled, poking her in the back.

"Oh, I disagree…" she grinned."Ok, 'show me where to go' "she said and they set off to professor Dumbledore's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were outside the gargoyle and were waiting for professor Dumbledore to greet them, standing in silence. "I'll be leaving in a couple of hours. Will you be ok to face the others on your own?" He asked seriously.

"I'll be fine. What's the use of having charm if you don't use it?" She grinned, making him smile, and they heard the doors open.

"Ah hello, Mr Lupin, and Miss Granger." Hermione stood still. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I've barely been gone a few months and you already forget I am exceptionally smart. Well then, since you had to come nosing into the past, you may as well know that you won't be going home any time soon. So, we may as well enrol you straight into Gryffindor and put you into your lessons. I already have your list of chosen subjects from before I… left, shall we say?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, professor. When will my lessons start?"

"At the end of Christmas break, in a week. I trust you know the way back to Gryffindor common room?" she nearly cried at the old twinkle in his eyes, and nodded.

"I do, professor." She said hoarsely.

"Good. Mr Lupin, I suggest you get your things, your parents are here. Miss Granger, I also suggest you say you are a transfer student from a Scottish magic school. I'm sure you can take it from there." Remus nodded, looking at Hermione apologetically.

"Of course, sir." They nodded their goodbyes to Dumbledore and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave so soon, Hermione. Go play goddess of wisdom and I will see you on Thursday. It is Thursday I'll be back, yeah Thursday. I'll introduce you to the guys and then I'm off to spend three glorious days with my parents." Here he pulled a face. "Muggles. I swear they're scared of me. They don't even know I'm a ... y'know." He looked down at his feet.

"Hey, don't be like that." Hermione said. "Lycanthropy isn't such a bad thing. You can live with it, you know you can. And you have wonderful friends who help you through it. If I could be there with you, I would, but since I'm not an Animagus I can't."

"I know." He said softly. "It's just hard… I was bitten in my second year… Not that long ago really. I'm still trying to learn how to cope with it. It hurts Hermione, it hurts so much." He said, leaning heavily against a wall. "I wish I could curse away my blood and be human again, or kill this thing inside of me!" he hit himself in the chest, glaring at his hand.

"It must be awful for you. I'm not going to say I understand, because I obviously don't, but if I could help you, I would. All the way into the future, I would, Remus." She said, clasping his hand. She felt a jolt at the contact, a tingling, but ignored it at that moment.

"Thank you." He said, entwining her small fingers in his larger ones. He felt their warmth entwining, and a little shiver crept up his spine, it felt…nice.

"Come on, we need to get going." They continued walking, forgetting for a while that they were still holding hands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were stood outside the common room, the Fat Lady dozing.

"You might want to let go of my hand now." Hermione said softly, and Remus dropped it, blushing

"Sorry. Ahem." He cleared his throat, and she jumped.

"Oh, sorry, dear. Password?"

"Mimblewimble." The door swung open, revealing the common room, full of people, as usual on a Sunday night.

"Yo, Moony!" A voice called out across the room, and Remus led Hermione to His friends.

"What's this I hear about you knocking out padfoot… hello there." James said, spotting Hermione behind Remus. "Well well well, who is this?" Remus stepped aside, revealing Hermione to the group. "My name is James Potter, who might you be?"

"Hermione Athena Granger. Also answers to Hermione, Mione, Nice legs or walking encyclopaedia. Does not answer to HAG, don't even think about it. " Hermione said, dropping a hip and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

James shook it, grinning at Remus. "Oh, I like her." Remus's eyebrows rose, then he glared. "Ok, I get the message. Anyway, this," he then pointed to Lily, who had her head in a book and a cassette player on. "Is the lovely Lady Lily." He pulled of her headphones. "Darling, we seem to have a newbie." Lily looked up, and grinned at Hermione, standing up. She moved the tie out of the way, and smirked.

"Nice t-shirt."

"Yes, I thought so too."

"Have any more?"

"Yes, would you like to dive in?"

"Yes, lets."

Hermione transferred the trunk to her wand and led it upstairs, waving at Remus, mouthing "Diary." He nodded, and went back to explain the Sirius incident.

None of the others saw the two girls all night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Scotland? It's beautiful up there. Loved going on holidays in the highlands. " Lily said, opening the door to their dormitory.

"This castle is eerily similar to … Oh I can't be bothered lying, it takes too much energy. Lily, sit down or you'll fall backwards by the end of it." Lily's eyebrows rose, but she sat down all the same.

"Well, it goes like this. I come from 20 years in the future. Same place, everything. I then found a small red diary. I wrote in it. Creepily, Remus wrote back. We became friends, and in a month we decided that I was going to come here so we could meet. See, the thing is, 20 years into the future, Remus is actually my defence against the dark arts teacher."

Lily blinked. And again. "Hell. That's, um, quite, Wow… So then you must know us, right?" Hermione nodded, inside her head was reeling, how was she going to get past this without betraying Harry?

"Um, well, I was best friends with yours and James's son." She said quickly. Lily gaped, the squealed, dancing about.

"Oh my goodness!" She squealed.

"Lily! Control yourself. You cannot tell this to anyone, not even James. I'm already kicking myself about it. SHUT UP!"

"Ahem. I'm ok. Too much coffee in my sugar."

"Oh? I thought it was too many billywig stingers."

"Tried them, don't do anything for me."

"Don't try and mix them with Odgen's Firewhisky then. That definitely does something…"

"I'll have to remember that for the next Hogsmead visit."

"Yes, do, that way I can nick some."

"Feel free." The two girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They sat and talked about anything they could think of.

"Sooo, what do you think of Remus?" Lily asked slyly, whilst sorting through Hermione's collection of insulting t-shirts.

"He's… nice." Hermione said evasively, blushing rose.

"Oh indeed? Just nice?" Lily questioned

"Well… he's very funny, and he's smart too…" she said shyly.

"And his looks?"

"He's gorgeous, ok! I fancy him!" Lily smirked.

"Feel better now?" She asked, sorting through the shirts she liked, finally picking _don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies _and _I hear voices before it became a trend_.

"Lily! Oh my god!" She covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe you!"

Lily smiled, folding up the remaining t-shirts. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone, and anyway, it's obvious he likes you."

"You think?" She asked a little too eagerly. "Not that I care but, you know…"

"Of course you don't, and yes he does." Lily said knowingly. "So, do you know what made him knock out Sirius?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You're not going to like it, Lily."

"I don't have to like it; I just want to know what finally made him loose his infamous cool."

"Lil, he called you a mudblood and called Remus a half-breed, saying that his reputation was more important than his friends. Remus was practically boiling when he told me."

Lily's face was like a sheet of ice. "That boy is going to pay. No-one gets away with calling me a mudblood." She stood up and cracked her fingers, only to be pulled down by Hermione.

"Lily, sit down, stay down and cool down. Otherwise I will tie you to this bed and make sure you drink a glass of Remus's wake up water and keep it down."

Lily stayed down and closed her eyes, mumbling curses, until she realised what she meant. Her nose winkled up in disgust. "I will not be drinking any of that stuff thank you very much. Wait, how d'ya…"

"I came here by time turner. I was a little disorientated, shall we say… he tried to make me drink that stuff. I poured it over his head." Lily giggled. "Had the whole wet dog look going for him."

"You mean wet wolf."

"He said that, too."

"You know?"

"Hello, he taught me for a year and we're friends"

"Ahh."

The door banged open quite suddenly and two red headed girls flew into the room. "Lils, we're here, the party can officially … Hello?"

"Hermione, this is Adriana and Laurel Weasley. Twins, this is Hermione Granger, a transfer student."

"Hi." They echoed, and Hermione had the feeling that these were the female versions of Fred and George.

"Nice to meet you." They looked at her clothes, and then her t-shirt.

"Nice t-shirt."

"Several people have said that." Hermione said with a smile.

"So, Hermione… The new girl. Say, do you have any …guys… you're interested in?"

"Well… yeah…"

They both grinned, but Lily shook her head. "Marauder." Their faces fell.

"Don't say Sirius…"

"No, Remus."

"Awwwww."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione said, now beetroot, but grinning. "Please don't tell him!"

"We won't."

It sounded incredibly ominous.


	5. Feathers, Anyone?

AN! I know Hermione seems very OOC, but I don't particularly mind... jut read it openly and accept it... It's only Fan Fiction, after all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It didn't take too long for Hermione to change to the swing of the Marauders life-style. Sirius wasn't back yet from the hospital wing, but she was starting to feel wrong without Remus. None of the others seemed to be able to connect to her like Remus did, and she couldn't talk the same. She was sat in her room on Tuesday, half way through his exclusion, and she found that her diary was glowing. She picked it up, and saw Remus was trying to talk to her.

_Hey, I thought you'd forgotten me. _He wrote, and she smiled, turning over his page to see his picture, only just managing to stop her jaw from dropping. He was wearing no shirt at all, sat on his bed. The muscles in his body were defined nicely but not overly protruding, and she blushed slightly as she realised she liked the view.

_Could never do that, Moony, you know me. How's exclusion treating you?_

_Bored. Out. Of. My. Minf. _

_Might want to try re-spelling that last word._

_Animal jumped on me ... gerrof me you great ball of fluff!_

She turned over to his image, and smiled to see he was fighting with a cute grey tabby cat, which was perched on his shoulder.

_Awwwww what's its name?_

_Ronan, he's cute and all but he has a fascination with sitting on shoulders._

_Aw he's sweet. _

_I know, isn't he?_

Picture! Remus placed the cat on the floor and sat up, writing in his diary.

_Wouldn't mind if I went to change would you?_

_No, sure, I'm changing as well._

Hermione placed down the diary, but couldn't resist taking a quick peek at him. His back was to his bed where the book lay, and he was stood in some plain black boxers, before he quickly turned round to look at the diary. Hermione had turned way to bend down to get to her trunk where her clothes were, and pulled off her t-shirt and jeans so she was in her underwear.

Remus took this as his cue to look away whilst she took of her underwear, his face tinged pink. She was beautiful, but he respected her privacy… almost. He looked at her image, and groaned when he saw she was in a low-cut short nightdress that was plain black.

_Back. _She wrote into the diary with a smile.

_Good. How are the guys then?_

They continued to talk for about an hour, until Lily popped her head in the door, and came to sit next to Hermione. She looked at the diary, and her eyebrows rose as she saw Remus wearing nothing but some loose yoga pants. They rose even more when she saw the writing appear.

_Hello Lily._

Hermione passed her the quill, grinning.

_Lo moony. This is very odd, talking to you like this._

_I know. It's how I talk to the goddess of wisdom._

_You what now? _

_Hermione ATHENA. We called each other by our middle names for ages. Now she is named the goddess of wisdom._

Hermione snatched the quill. _REMUS YOU ARSE! _

_Thank you very much; I'll have a round of applause for my arse-like behaviour, please._

Hermione shielded the diary from Lily whilst she wrote something incredibly insulting, along the lines of sheep and sexual activity.

_HERMIONE!_

_What? Don't embarrass me then, Mr Lupin_

_What would make me what to do that?_

Hermione gestured rudely at the diary, and Remus's image nearly fell off the bed whilst laughing.

Lily watched this interaction with amusement, before slinking off to leave them to their conversation.

_She's gone now, Remus._

_I noticed that_

_Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know that? _

_So? Do I really care? And besides, it takes a long time to think of a really good sarcastic remark._

_Awwwww, poor moony using up all his brainpower?_

_Shut it, Hermione._

_I will when you will._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The next day Hermione visited the library, telling the others that she would be back later. Lily waved James over, told him to be quiet, and then dashed back up to the dormitory, bringing back a little red book.

They sat reading four weeks of conversations, aw-ing at certain points, and laughing at others, and then they both gaped as they saw Remus at a desk on a muggle computer, with very little on save a towel around his waist. They closed the diary after they finished the last few conversations, and grinned at each other.

"How do you think we can set them up?"

"I'm not sure Lils… we need to get them drunk first though. From what you've said, neither will do anything … too shy…"

"Friday night. Hogsmead."

"It's a date." They grinned at each other, and made their way to the hospital wing to see if Sirius had woken up yet.

Hermione re-entered the common room quite late, and was carrying her usual bag filled with books. The Group was sat by the fire, plus one dark haired young man, whom she guessed could only be Sirius Black.

"Legs come over here!" James called, and she was thankful she decided to wear a skirt for the name to make sense. "It seems we have to introduce you to someone… Padfoot be nice she's only been here a few days…"

Sirius stood up, eyeing her thoughtfully, and then smirked. She was wearing another t-shirt.

"Never underestimate the power of a sick mind, hey?" His hair fell into his dark eyes, which were boring into hers.

"Yes… I'm so very sure yours is working full boar right now, but if you so much as try and hit on me you will find that you'll be playing catch with your own balls, padfoot…"

The others burst out laughing, and he grinned roguishly. "Nah, bet you wouldn't. You're far to pretty to do anything like that…"

"Beauty always comes with dark thoughts." She said, her eyes darkening. "Would you like to test the theory?"

"I like her." Sirius concluded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "She'll fit in, alright." He threw his arm around her shoulders, and led her to the sofa. She found that she would end up legged out on the floor, so the rested on the side of the sofa, stretching out her legs.

"When's old Moony back then?" He asked lightly, and suddenly noticed the tension as all eyes were fixed on him. He gulped audibly as he glanced at Lily. "Um, guys, I didn't mean what I said; you do know that, don't you, right? Right?"

"You don't do that to a friend either, Padfoot. Apologise to the Lady now." James said darkly.

"Lil, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. I didn't mean it, honestly I didn't."

"I know, Sirius, I know, but you just don't call someone that! Especially not a friend. Goddess of Wisdom, what is your take on the subject?" Lily asked.

"Hm, well, as a muggle born myself… I say that… Hm… you let me handle him." She smirked, and rested back on the chair. "Go back to being friends… Lily I'll tell you my plan in the dorm."

"Shhh Lil… stupefy!" She froze Sirius. "Mobilicorpus." He floated through the dormitory and downstairs. Using a ladder and some fancy wand work, they had him hanging upside down, totally naked, smeared in honey and feathers stuck in random places to help conceal a little of his modesty. With her wand, Hermione took a photograph, and they went back to bed, waiting until morning.

"Come on, you have to see this! Sirius is hung from the roof… Oh god you just have to see it!"

Laurel Weasley bounded in the room, cackling. "Hermione, I'll give it to you, you have guts."

Hermione dressed leisurely and leaned against the wall of the common room, staring up at Sirius with a thoughtful expression. "Eneverate" the pointed at Sirius, and he began thrashing madly,

"Let me down you God damned traitor!"

"Lily, I'm leaving his torture up to you. I'm going to go find Remus."

She left the common room and entered the hallway, tracing the way to McGonagall's office, and was glad to see Remus walking down the corridor smiling. She ran up to him and hugged him happily.

"I missed you! Oh my gosh you won't believe what me and lily just did... Sirius is hanging from the roof stark naked covered in honey and feathers!"

"This I have to see."

She led him to the common room, both grinning like idiots the entire time.


	6. Falling Down Water

"Shhh…" James pulled Hermione under the cloak, and snuck her out of the common room and into the passage that led to the cellar below Honeydukes. "Stay down here until the rest come, then we'll be off." The plan was that they were going into Hogsmead as an end of holidays party.

She nodded in agreement, and stood in a darkened corner, taking a care not to ruin her carefully chosen-by-Lily outfit, which included a silky black skirt that floated around her knees and a shimmery black strappy vest with silver flowers, complimented with black beaded flats and silver clips in her curly hair.

"Maya?" A silky voice echoed across the cellar.

"Sirius?"

"The one and only. Where are you?" He asked, shuffling about.

"Lumos." A slight flicker of wand-light revealed her position, and Sirius looked her up and down with a devilish grin before coming to stand next to her.

"You're looking fine this evening, Maya." Hermione had to admit that Sirius didn't look that bad either, with his shoulder-length dark brown hair and black jeans with a plain white shirt opened to mid chest.

"Thank you. Nox." They stood in silence for a few minutes, and soon Lily followed down the passage.

"Hermione, I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." She moaned.

"You were? I don't even want to be here! If we're caught we're going to be in so much trouble!"

"I know!" Lily fretted. "I can't believe James talked me into this… Lumos!" She lit the room with her wand, spying the pair at the other end of the cellar.

"I'm going to kill certain people for convincing me." Hermione death-glared at Sirius.

"Babe, relax!" Sirius laced his arm around Hermione's shoulder, grinning. "We're too good to get caught."

"That's debatable." Lily huffed.

Hermione heard the shifting of stones, and a flicker of light at the top of the room announced the arrival of James and Remus. She caught a glimpse of Remus in the wand beam, and bit her lip, smiling. A white t-shirt under a black open shirt and plain black trousers, his mop-like light brown hair shone for a moment as the beam passed over him. He looked every bit as gorgeous as she knew he would, in a rough-around-the-edges kind of way. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up just a little bit more without realising… or maybe he did, Hermione thought with a smile.

"That's all of us, Padfoot, lead the way." James called towards the front.

Hermione dropped behind towards the back of the group, coming to stand next to Remus. He glanced at her, and then looked away towards the front of the group, making sure they weren't too far behind.

"You look beautiful." He told her honestly, and she was thankful for it being cold to blame her blush on.

"So do you." She replied, and then shivered as a gust of wind brushed over her bare skin. "I wish I'd at least brought some form of jacket, I'm cold!" She laughed, and felt a familiar jolt as Remus took her hand in his, trying to warm it.

"Your fingers are like ice." He laced their fingers together, and she smiled, ducking her head to look at the floor, biting her lip.

Remus gazed down at her, realising that compared to him, she was quite short, her head just coming to reach his shoulder. She looked beautiful, black and silver really were her colours. They didn't wash out her skin, but somehow enhanced the tan she carried that must be from foreign holidays. She glanced up at him, biting her lip as she met his eyes, but quickly turned to look at the floor. He looked at their entwined hands, and he felt a knot form in his stomach. Somehow, just this innocent act made his skin tingle ever so slightly, warmth spread up his arm; it felt right.

They entered the noisy pub, and Hermione was thankful for the heat. Sirius stopped the group, and asked for everyone's contribution to the drinks.

"Maya, what will you be having?" She blinked, frowning.

"I don't really drink wizarding alcohol, only muggle."

Lilly and Remus looked at each other, coming from muggle backgrounds, knew more on this subject. "You look like a spirits girl."

"Bacardi and coke, Smirnoff ice vodka mixes." She confirmed. "Or Stella."

"Stubbies?" Remus winced. "If that's what you like of course… Prefer Guinness myself."

"The black stuff? That's minging! Stella, at least drink beer that's worth drinking, please!"

Sirius simply stood looking confused, and cleared his throat. "So what am I getting you?"

Lily, realising that neither Remus nor Hermione were paying attention, answered for her. "Anything vodka based will do."

"Gocha. Usual for everyone else?" Everyone save Remus nodded. "I'll take it moony will have his usual as well."

The other four looked for a table, and found a small circular one at the back of the room, and had to fight through the people in the pub to get to it.

"Friday night…We had to do this on a Friday night!" Lily hissed to James. He nodded, but gave a shrug.

"Do you want to see them together? In a few mere days its obvious they're two halves of the same galleon." Lily bit her lip and looked at the pair who seemed having a heated debate over…

"Beer? That's really sad. They belong together if just for that reason."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How? There is only one place you can get a decent Guinness, and that moony, is in Ireland." Hermione snorted.

"Ah, but goddess of wisdom, I disagree." Remus sat down, leaning back in his chair, his legs stretching out under the table.

"No, you're just awkward." Hermione took the seat next to him in the corner. She pulled out the small bag she held, and out of instinct took a peek inside, as if looking for her mobile. All she saw was her make-up and money, both muggle and magic.

Lily and James took their seats next to the other pair, and they chattered whilst they waited for drinks.

"So, Hermione." James said. "Do you ever think you'll go home? To Scotland, I mean." She looked at Remus, and tears filled her eyes partially. She knew that she might not ever be able to go home, back to the future. (A/N funny film, people)

"N-no, I don't think so. My parents are… dead. I have no family left." It was true enough, and it was exactly how it felt.

"So you have nowhere to stay over summer?" Lily asked, and Hermione shook her head. "Well, I suppose my parents wouldn't mind if you came to stay with me for a while so you could get your money together to buy an apartment and get a job." She said.

Hermione smiled through the tears that threatened to fall. "You barely know me, Lily, and yet you would open up your home to me. I can't thank you enough." Lily reached over and took her hand.

"I know a good person when I see one. And you never know, you might not have to stay anyway." She winked at Hermione, with a shifty glance at Remus.

"Lily Evans, get your head out of the gutter!" Lily leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smirk, and James poked her in the ribs.

"See, you're enjoying yourself. Told you that you would." Lily stuck her tongue out, and there was a scrape of chairs as Sirius lifted the tray of drinks over the crowd.

He pulled up a chair, and placed the tray on the table. "OK, the butterbeer extra is for Lady Lily, the Vodka Fizz is for you, Maya. Moony, Prongs, lager, and this other is for me." He pulled off one large and a smaller bottle off the table and put the tray on the floor. He placed a shot glass in front of each person and the large bottle in the middle of the table.

Hermione sipped her drink through a straw, and smiled as she found it tasted just like Smirnoff Ice. Remus took a swig out of the green bottle, and then read the label of the big bottle out loud.

"Ogden's Old Fire whisky: Spin the bottle." He gave Sirius a look that said 'why'.

"Everyone drink up, and then we can start!" Sirius laughed, opening his own bottle and taking a gulp.

Hermione read the label of her own bottle, and was quite surprised to see that the alcohol content was much higher than that of muggle drinks, but continued to suck it through the straw.

Remus went for the next round of drinks, and James the third. Everyone was feeling a lot less caring, and laughed a lot more.

After buying a top-up round, Sirius poured each person a shot of whisky and removed the bottle, putting an empty one in its place.

"Now, the rules are simple: truth, dare or shot. If the person chooses shot, they must re-fill their shot glass and face a double dare the next go which cannot be escaped. A person may also take a shot if they do not wish to tell a truth or the set dare, but face the same consequence. Does everyone get it?" Each person nodded, and Sirius pointed to Hermione. "You get to spin first."

She reached over and spun the bottle. It was watched intently until it landed on Lily.

"Truth." She announced.

"Hermione thought for a moment, and then grinned."Are you a virgin?" Lily glared, but rolled her eyes.

"No." Sirius let out a whoop, making the table laugh.

"Jamesie finally got some!" this produced more laughs. "Lil, you spin." This time the bottle landed on Sirius.

"Dare."

"I dare you… to go snog Rosie, the barmaid." Sirius stood, smirking.

"With pleasure." The group turned round and everyone laughed as he pulled the young maid into a fiery kiss, and then he walked up to the table, head held high. Hermione began clapping, as did the rest, and he spun the bottle, watching as it landed on Remus.

"Truth."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Remus went red and took a shot instead, causing oooohs to echo around the table. He spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

She took a sip of her vodka. "Truth."

"Have you ever been so blindingly drunk that you ended up snogging a random person and falling asleep at the toilet?"

She went bright red, making everyone laugh "Oh come on, it was only once and it was my 16th birthday! Shut up Padfoot, and you moony!"

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Remus, again.

"That's not fair, Hermione you aren't doing the dare!" James protested. "Ok, moony, you can't get out of this and you know it! I dare you to snog Hermione."

Remus grinned and pulled Hermione into his arms, and she leaned up to meet the distance between them. His tongue slipped between her lips and they danced for a good minute, and Hermione instinctively knew he was a wonderful kisser, and she felt heat spread through her stomach as she leaned closer, her head flooded with emotions and feelings. They wound their arms around each other before breaking apart, flushed and grinning.

"Padfoot, you're in shock." Remus teased

"That looked like some kiss, mate." James added, and Hermione flushed, but didn't move out of Remus's arms.

"Moony, you can let go of her now, you know." Lily stated through a giggle, and the pair separated.

The game continued for at least an hour, added with extra drinks and many shots of Firewhisky, each was verging on serious drunkenness.

"Falling down water." Hermione stated, looking at their drinks. "That's what this is. Falling down water."

"I agree. Does a funny thing to your head…makes you see turtles…" Lily giggled.

Hermione looked at her in horror "Not the rug munching turtles! And the purple cheese monkeys?"

"And the purple cheese monkeys!" She confirmed.

"At least we don't have to face the lime llamas." Hermione commented between gulps off what appeared to be the last of Remus's Beer.

"I think we ran out of drinks." Sirius stated, tipping his bottle upside down.

"I think we ran out of money." James said, looking at the empty money bags.

"Awwwww…" Hermione stroked the bottle of vodka fizz lovingly. "My baby. I love you."

Remus frowned. "What about me?" He asked, pulling the bottle out of her hands and downing what was left..

"I love you too." She said playfully, and leaned across to press her lips to his quickly. He pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, pulling her down to kiss her more intimately, his hands sliding under her shirt.

"I think… I think…" Lily paused between kissing James and finishing her drink. "You know, I dunno what I think!" And James growled before pulling her head back to his.

"Sirius says we stop and go to the kitchens to get some stuff off the house-elves… like wine…" The others stopped and nodded, trying to stand up, and wobbling a little as they made their way out of the pub.

Lily stumbled down the step, and James lowered her to the floor as she began to laugh. He helped her up, nearly falling himself, and the group somehow managed to make their way back to the school.

"Shhh… we must be quiet like little mouses!" Sirius advised. Hermione giggled as Remus somehow fell onto his knees, and sat on the floor next to him, both laughing.

"No, no, Shhh…" Remus said to her, helping her up. They stumbled towards the kitchens and managed to coax the house Elf's out of a fair few bottles of wine.

They sat in the common room drinking and laughing for no particular reason, but it suddenly became less amusing when Lily threw up after being helped to the bathroom by Hermione who promptly followed suit. The last thing she saw was Remus hanging half over the sink before she collapsed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I am not promoting drinking, but hey, its fun. RnR peeps


	7. The Potion and Magic

Hermione opened her eyes blearily, and then wished she hadn't. The bathroom was far too white and her head was ringing… and she was sat over the toilet. She groaned, falling back carefully onto the wall, before sitting up and throwing up violently. What the hell had she done last night? She took in her surroundings… She, Lily, Remus, James and Sirius seemed to have all landed in the bathroom the house shared, lying in random places. She checked her watch, half past 11 in the morning,

"Lily…" She said hoarsely, shaking her slightly.

"We did something very, very bad, didn't we?" her friend said, before heaving into the toilet. "Oh my god…" She moaned, leaning on the sink. Her red hair was matted and her make-up smeared around her eyes. "Mione, you're a mess."

"You too." Hermione reached over and partially removed some of Lily's make-up, and Lily did the same on Hermione. Lily then proceeded to wake up James, and Hermione edged over to the bath to wake up Remus.

"Get up…" She poked him lightly, and his blue eyes opened slowly, then shut automatically.

"Ow."

"That's what I said, get up or you'll feel worse… Lily move now." Remus leaned over the toilet, as if to throw up, but just gagged. Hermione made her way to the sink and stood up, brushing her teeth to rid her mouth of the taste of acid and sick. She sat on the bath for a while as the others woke and brushed their own teeth, complaining of the light.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly, and opened the door. Luckily, the common room was empty, and she walked to the sofa and curled up on it, sighing. Another body weighted the other end, and she opened her eyes to see Lupin doing the same. Something was wrong, something had happened last night between them… but what she couldn't remember. Instead, she turned herself around, resting her head on his knees.

"I feel horrible." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"You look it." He said, partially joking. "And for the record, can I join the I-feel-like-crap club?"

"Feel free." She said. They sat in silence for a while, and heard the others talking quietly as they came to sit on other sofas around them, falling asleep quickly. "Remus, what happened last night? I can't remember anything past Sirius kissing the barmaid."

She felt him tense slightly. "I think, I'm not sure, but I think I kissed you, as a dare… and then we didn't stop."

"Oh god…" She moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I think I shocked Padfoot into silence, if that's any consolation." Remus absentmindedly toyed with her hair that draped over his lap. "And I don't think it was all that bad a thing, you know."

Hermione blushed. "Was I any good?" She asked as he sat up, helping her to get more comfortable.

"I think you were." He helped her sit up, and their eyes met. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but didn't break the contact, loosing herself in his eyes, so like the ocean.

Remus felt his heart skip a beat, and he pushed a few curls out of the way of her face, staring into her eyes. "Hermione…" he said softly, and licked his lips nervously before drawing her face up to meet his is a slow, gentle kiss.

Hermione was terrified, and for a moment she thought about rejecting the kiss. This was her professor… but then it wasn't. He was a gorgeous 18 year old boy who was kissing her, and hell was he good at it. She laced her hand up around his neck and twisted it into his hair, pulling him closer and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was electrifying and incredible, and she knew that this time she would remember the kiss, and never wanted it to end. He pulled her gently into his lap like he had the previous night, but this time was gentle, keeping to her pace.

"How could I have forgotten that?" She asked as they separated for a moment, needing air. "I think you need to show me again."

They didn't leave each others arms for quite some time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

School began a few days after the trip to Hogsmead, and now more than ever Hermione began to feel out of place amongst the Marauders. She missed Harry and Ron, criticising their work and correcting it, having to boss people around to do work. Even more she missed her parents; they were her rock and kept her sane. Without them, she wouldn't survive, she knew it.

Classes were the hardest they had ever been, drilling into the students heads dates and figures, charms, herbs, poisons and potions… Hermione felt sure her head was going to cave in from the pressure. Every spare moment the 7th year students had, it was spent in the library.

Peter had returned from the Christmas break the day before term began, and Hermione had work hard not to recoil from him, and wanted to tell Lily and James desperately that he was going to betray them, that he was going to put Sirius in Azkaban, fake death for years and return in an attempt to kill or Capture their son. The worst think was, she couldn't. Had she made a mistake in coming back in time, and now getting stuck here, through the first reign of Voldemort, and probably living well into the second? Was it the wrong decision to risk her life to come back and find out who the Marauders were, their history, and also Harry's, but then risking being unable to return, or dying in the attempt?

This only made Hermione throw herself into her work even harder, sleeping only when she was on the verge of passing out and spending only a few minutes of the day eating, just to make sure she didn't end up in the hospital wing.

At that moment, she was sat in the library, reading detailed passages on becoming an Animagus, and a thought crept into her head. Could she do it, become an Animagus illegally, watching the marauders and Remus on their escapades, have a chance to watch Remus as a werewolf?

Taking a quill, she copied down what she had to do, and began to work on the potion she needed to make. It was complex, very complex. It would take two months to make, but most of this time the potion would be simmering, only on certain days could ingredients be added.

The ingredients, for the most part, were easy enough to find, and she found it was very similar to the polyjuice potion, but was only a trigger. The hardest part was learning to keep the form and holding it for long periods of time until it became second nature. Hermione stared at the notes. She was well ahead in most of her subjects, and she would still have plenty of time to keep up with her work… And it was six months to the exams, it was still only January. Could she do it?

She was sure as hell going to try.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Potions was easily one of Hermione's best classes, especially as Snape wasn't teaching the class. In fact, their teacher was a woman, who was more than willing to help students who needed it, and wasn't surprised when Hermione asked for certain potion ingredients.

"Well, of course you can. My store-room is always open to students, and if it's for a good cause, I cannot see the problem in helping you out." Hermione thanked her teacher profusely, and filled her paper bag with as much of the ingredients as she could get in the school. This only left her with two missing ingredients.

"The blood and hair of the animal I want to transform into." She read from the book. This was going to be tricky, and she still hadn't decided exactly what her form was to be. She had stared at books for hours, and had marked her favourites. They came down to an eagle, a panther, a Siberian tiger and a wolf. She resorted to asking Lily which she would pick if she could be an animal for a day, and what she thought would suit Hermione

"Well, I myself would be an eagle. You… A panther or a wolf, I think. Go ask the guys, they'd probably help you."

She prayed they wouldn't tag on to what she was doing, and luckily they didn't seem to think along those lines at all.

"Easy, you're a panther." Sirius legged out on the sofa. "You're a huntress but you're also a kitten." She glared, but turned to James.

"You like to be free, don't you? You'd be a wolf. Don't go for cats myself." He winked.

Peter shrugged, and simply picked his favourite, which was the wolf. "Beautiful animals." He said, and went back to his book.

Remus studied the book for a while, but was the only one to ask why. She stayed silent, and shrugged, letting him take the book, which was a plain book on wild animals.

"I don't really understand, but I'd say a wolf. They're proud creatures, you know. Willing to protect their pack and take responsibility." She gave him a quick smile, brushing a little of his hair out of his face, letting her hand rest on his cheek for a moment. They had agreed that it was better to not tell anyone about their relationship, and took every opportunity to be together when they could.

Remus picked up his diary, writing a sentence in it.

_My dormitory. 10 minutes._

She nodded, smiled again and stretched, closing her book. She gathered her school things, checking her watch, half past nine.

"Guys, I'm going to get an early night. I've been sleep deprived for days." They all nodded and said goodnight to her, and she walked up the stairs to the rooms, glancing back at Remus, who was watching her intently. She blew him a sneaky kiss and rounded the corner to her room. Whilst she had time, she checked the potion which was under her bed in a small cauldron. Taking out her bag of ingredients she checked her list, and waited a few minutes before opening a small bag with a measure of grated bezoar stone, and stirred it in anti-clockwise four times, clockwise seven, anti-clockwise twice. The pushed the greenish liquid under her bed again and changed into some jeans instead of her school uniform, and a plain black vest-top.

She sneaked across to the boys' dormitory and pushed open the door, it looked empty. As she closed the door a pair of arms looped around her waist and a mouth began assaulting her neck. She twisted to look up into Remus's blue eyes for a moment before pulling his head down for a deep kiss. His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her stomach and back, and she slipped one hand under his shirt, running it over his flat stomach whilst the other took its usual place in his hair. His lips sent fire along her mouth and into her blood, and she desperately clung to him, battling his tongue for dominance. She found herself being pushed back onto his bed, and moaned slightly as his mouth travelled down her neck, and she gasped as his hands reached to caress her breast. She undid the buttons of his shirt, splaying her hands across his chest as he pushed her onto her back against his pillows. It felt so right, his weight spread across her, letting his eyes bore into her soul.

"I hate hiding." He said with slight bitterness.

"Why are we bothering to then?" She asked softly, with a gentle kiss to his neck.

"We don't need to any more, do we? After all, it was just to make sure that we weren't just together because of what happened in Hogsmead."

"And we're not, are we? You feel right, somehow." She looked at her hand as it interlaced with Remus's. "It's all right."

"It is." he relaxed and rolled to pull her next to him, her leg slipping between his. They kissed again, and laid in silence. "What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch "five past ten."

"You should go back to your room. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, but he pulled her back down, not wanting her to leave.

"Remus…" She moaned into his lips. "What happened to me leaving?" He kissed her soundly, and got up, only to pin her underneath him again. Hermione laughed, smiling as his kiss deepened into her mouth, his tongue stroking hers sensuously. He drew the curtains around his bed, pulling off his shirt entirely, and Hermione eyed him, his muscles rippling under his skin, like that of a predators, and he removed his trainers so he lay only in his jeans.

"I decided you're staying right here." He whispered in her ear, kissing just behind it. "Any arguments?"

"Not that I can think of." He grinned, and pulled her under the covers, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius, James and Peter stared at the two who resided in Remus's bed, fast asleep. Thankfully they were both wearing _some_ clothes, but they were in partial shock.

"Looks like you were right mate." Sirius said, eying James. "Damn shame, too."

"Leave them. I'm going to bed." James yawned and changed for bed. There was a knock on the door, and Lily stuck her head in.

"Hermione isn't in our room, have you seen her?" She asked, and James pulled her into the room.

"Can you see her?" Lily nodded, a sweet smile gracing her lips. "I guess we were right."

"I guess we were. They look sweet together." Lily leaned against James, giving him a small kiss and exited the room with a quick goodnight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Animagus

"Mfff…" Hermione stretched, and curled back up again in the warmth of Remus's chest. The light signalled that it was time to get up, as much as she didn't want to. She placed a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's cheek, burying her head in his neck.

"Morning." He said, running his fingers up her spine, making her shiver. "Cold?" he asked, and she nodded, hiding under the covers. "Are you going to get up?" She shook her head.

"No." She said childishly, making him laugh. "And you will not feed me that wake up water."

"I wasn't going to." He shuffled down so he was looking into her face, and kissed her soundly.

"Good." She murmured against his lips, placing a hand on his chest and one around his neck.

"Awake now?" he asked as they split for air.

"Yep." She said, rolling onto her back, stretching, and looking at her watch "Damn!" She gasped and scrambled out of bed.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"The potion!" She moaned as explanation. She ran across to the girls dormitories, leaving Lupin totally and utterly bewildered.

"Botuber pus, Botuber pus…aha here it is." she timed exactly how long it took to pour it in, stirring it into the potion as it turned black. That was right so far, she had to wait till the full moon of the next month, which was three weeks away. She had exactly that long to get the blood and hair of her chosen animal, a wolf. It would be hard, but she knew someone who would be able to. James had introduced her to a much younger Hagrid, who was the gamekeeper on the grounds.

January passed into February with very little happening, save Dumbledore visiting to see how she was settling in.

"Professor, will I ever be able to go back?" she asked him before he left.

"I have been trying, my dear, but nothing seems to work. By coming here you have changed so much, the future is undefined. It is impossible, therefore, to send you back. Do you understand?"

She nodded shakily, tears running down her face. "Then, professor, I have something to ask. Will you erase my memory of anything important that may affect the future, and also of my parents?"

The old professor studied her for a moment, and nodded. "You are sure about this?"

"I am."

"Then follow me. I will search your memories to find ones that may cause harm, and those of your parents, replacing them with their being killed by death-eaters. I will not, however, remove anything else, such as old friendships and less important future events."

"That's all I ask for you to do." The old wizard led her to his office, and rested his fingers at her temples.

"Relax."

Hermione left the office slightly disorientated, but she was fine before she reached the common room. Remus was looking particularly ill; it was a full moon the next night. He motioned for her to come and sit with him. She felt his arm slide around her waist, and she curled her knees up onto the settee, resting her head on his shoulder whilst he re-read Hogwarts: A history. Hermione fell into the comfortable words of the old book, reading it along with him.

"Can I turn?" She nodded; closing her eyes, and fell asleep in his embrace.

The next night, February the 16th, was a full moon. It was a Saturday, and she had been informed by Hagrid that he would have a female wolf for her, willing to aid her transformation

"She's beautiful, Hagrid." The half-giant nodded, holding the wolf's head still as she filled one vial with blood, and another with hair. He let the she-wolf run back into the forest, and bade Hermione goodbye quickly, and she ran up to the castle again from his hut.

Inside her room, she added the hairs to the potion, stirring it as directed by the book her notes were from. After this she added the blood, and it flashed until the potion looked like liquid silver. She watched as the potion faded to clear, almost like water but with an oil-like texture. With a shudder, she poured a measure of it into a cup and downed it in one. She felt like throwing up, but held it down as she felt her body begin to stretch. She began to cry as her muscles ripped and mended. She knew it would only hurt like this for the first time, and she bit on her lip. Her face was the last to change and she stood, blinking, before collapsing and returning to her original form.

"Ow…" She moaned, but filled a thermos she had brought in her suitcase and went outside into the darkening grounds. Hiding behind the greenhouses, she drank more of the potion, and began to memorise what it felt like, and how she would look like as a wolf. She focused all her energy into imprinting it into her body, into her memory and skin. For a week she focused all of her time into her transformations, and she soon had it down to only a few seconds.

The next week she only took the potion once, and the rest of the time she would work on transforming without it. For another two weeks she would spend time running in the forests as a wolf, learning how to control her body as a wolf, four legs working together. It was an insanely wonderful feeling, almost as good as kissing Remus. She was free, she could run, not have to think about school in any way. It was surprisingly easy to keep it a secret from the Marauders, but not from Lily. She knew instantly that something was different about her.

"You walk as if you're stalking something." She commented one night as Hermione changed for bed. "What have you done?" Hermione gave in, and placed a finger to her lips. Focusing on the imprint of the wolf, and felt the smooth melting between human and wolf.

"Oh my goodness… Mione!" She gasped, and stroked her nose. The wolf nuzzled against it, and turned sharply as the door swung open.

"Aaarg!" One of the two Weasley girls had come into the dormitory, screamed, and run out again. Hermione transformed back and ran after her.

"Come back! It's me!" but it was too late, Laurel had told Sirius.

"A wolf? What would a wolf be doing in Lily's room?" He said soothingly

"It wasn't a wolf, it was Hermione." Lily said from behind her. Sirius stared, and then started to laugh.

"You are having a laugh. There is no way she could do it… it took six months to do it." Sirius said.

James blinked. "That's why you were asking about the animals." He said, grinning. "Come on then, lets see."

Hermione sighed, walking down the steps and transforming at the bottom. As a wolf she could hear the intake of soft breaths from around the room, and went to search out Remus.

"He's not here" Someone told her, and she sighed, lying on the floor at Sirius's feet, looking up at him with silver eyes, like her fur, which was silver dappled with brown and black.

"You make a beautiful wolf." A hand stroked her nose, and she rubbed against it, the hand tickled her skin. "I swear she's grinning, guys." Hermione tried to laugh, but it came out as a short bark, very similar to a dog's.

"You might want to transform back before anyone else sees you, Maya." She sighed, and let her mind and body relax again to that of a human.

She stood and stretched out her arms, her back cracking. "God I want to go run now." She laughed.

"Question." James asked. "How long did it take you to learn how to hold it, without the potion?"

"About one and a half weeks."

"Jesus, you have a lot of willpower." Sirius said. "None of us could be bothered to practice for ages."

"Ah." She said, sitting on a sofa opposite the two marauders. "I haven't done much else for the last three weeks."

"I thought you'd make a beautiful panther, but you make a better wolf. What's your patronus?" Hermione thought back.

"It's been a while since I used it, but last time I checked it was an otter. And Sirius, how would I have got the blood and hair of a panther?" Sirius paused, looking thoughtful.

"Good point. You know, you should come out with us sometime. It's the full moon next week, I'm sure Moony would enjoy your company." James grinned at her. "And so, therefore, we need to give you a name."

"We do?" Hermione turned to watch Remus climb through the portrait.

"Oh yeah, you're girlfriend is one smart arse Animagus." Remus's eyebrows rose.

"Decided not to tell anyone, huh?" He teased, but looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't going to tell anyone, in fact, until Lily twigged on and one of the Weasley twins saw me transform." She patted the sofa and he sat next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Can I see?" She nodded, sitting on the floor, loosening all her muscles and felt the transformation between human and wolf again. She looked up at Remus, who was smiling gently. He stared into the she-wolf's liquid silver eyes, gently touching the underside of her face, making it duck and rub against his hand. Hermione relaxed again and returned to her human form, taking Remus's hand as he helped her onto the sofa. The others had lost interest and were talking together.

"I was right; you do make a beautiful wolf." He stroked her cheek. "Thank you." He said, and Hermione was the only one who could understand what he meant. One of the main reasons she had chosen this form was for him, so he wouldn't have to feel alone.

"Hey, it wasn't just for you, you know." She teased, resting her hand on his thigh. He looked at her, straight in the eye, and she practically melted at the power he held in that one look. Trust, longing, lust…

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and she smiled, her heart swelling and her stomach tightening.

"I love you, too." She replied, making him grin in an almost stupid way, his hair falling into his eyes, making him look so damned sexy, making her pulse quicken. She groaned. "Stop looking at me like that, it's going to drive me insane."

He leaned across her and pulled her into a kiss that literally took her breath away. She pushed her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her. He dominated her within a second, and she realised she didn't even want to fight, but instead make his entrance a little more interesting. She ran her tongue against his lips and bit down gently, making him moan quietly.

"Get a room!" someone told them, and they broke apart ruefully, looking at who had shouted, grinning as everyone pointed at James. "What? You were outdoing me." He sniffed indignantly, making everyone, including James, laugh.

"You know, we might want to take their advice." Remus murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Lets." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, into the boys' dormitory.

"Where are they off?" Peter asked, and Sirius shuddered.

"Places we don't want to see mate. Best if we leave them alone for a bit." The others either groaned or laughed, but all of them decided that it was probably the best idea.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I. DONT. DO. GRAPHIC. SEX! I dont know anyone dirty enough to write it for me, so therefore i wont. Sorry!


	9. Together Forever

Hermione sighed happily, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as he pulled her deep into his embrace, sweat-slicked bodies pressed together. Her body was slightly sore from the use of muscles she didn't even know existed, but she felt like she was soaring.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, his hand resting on her hip.

"Only as much as anyone would, and that's just the human body." She smiled, "But you… you were incredible." She ran a hand down his chest to his stomach, staring into his eyes. Ocean blue, dark and filled with passion, and they were staring into her soul, twisting into her stomach and pulling her towards him.

"So were you, my goddess." She grinned. "What?" she pushed his damp hair out of his face fondly.

"You are so cheesy!" She squeaked as he pinned her underneath him, and began tickling her. "Remus, stop it!" She squirmed, but still laughing.

"Not until you apologise." She gasped for air.

"Sorry! Please stop the onslaught!" He stilled his hands as they sat on her waist, and kissed her to shut her up. They curled up in each other once again, and with a final soft kiss they fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The mood in the common room became much more sombre as the students headed into March, and even Sirius began to do work. In only three months they would be taking their NEWTs and after that, leaving school. It was now that Dumbledore decided was best to register her under a new name so she was seen as a real person as she was entered for her exams.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" He asked as he filled out a form in his office.

"Megans." She said sadly, thinking of her dead parents.

"Then from this moment you will be so called Hermione Athena Megans. Please sign here." She studied the form, checking her details. Her birthday was now September the 16th 1959, and her guardian was now Albus Dumbledore She signed the parchment with a quick, similar signature to her old one. She leaned back in her chair heavily.

"Was there anything else you needed, sir?" His eyes twinkled.

"Well, as a matter of fact… I thought that one without the other two really wasn't quite fair. And I believe that as a team you could, shall we say, prevent a lot of things happening."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't quite follow you."

"Oh, well in that case, I must show you. Boys?" Hermione blinked rapidly as Ron and Harry stepped out from their hiding place.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and before she knew what was happening she was enfolded in a giant hug. "Ron, Harry." She sobbed, "Oh god, you're here, you're real!" She pushed them back to look at them.

"Missed us?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Harry, you look… you just look so much like him…" She whispered. "You have really no idea. He must be so proud of you in the future."

"Hermione, that's not…" The professor cleared his throat.

"Memory charm, Mr Potter." He reminded him, making Harry wince.

"I know." He said sombrely. "It's going to be hard, pretending that … yeah." He sighed, wishing that Hermione hadn't had her memory erased.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear manically. "You'll love them… Oh by the way, Ron, your dad's little sisters are in our year. They're like the female versions of Fred and George, but gave up on the pranks a while back; the Marauders have too, with NEWTs coming up and all."

"Right. Goodbye professor." They waved goodbye to the smiling old man, descending down the stairs from his office.

"Well, I suppose there's something I should tell you. I made some of my free time worthwhile, and let's say I did a little extra work in potions. I now have a certain ability, and go out with the others once a month." Her eyes twinkled as she linked arms between the two taller boys who couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"Animagus?" Ron gaped. "How? Why? Bloody hell!" He swore, but grinned. "You broke a big rule Hermione." He laughed. "You've loosened up a bit, and I think it's done you good. You're glowing." Hermione poked her tongue out. "Oh, very mature."

Harry had stayed silent, knowing why he had been sent here, desperate not to have to break his friends' hearts like he would have to do. "Neither can live whilst the other survives…" He repeated the line of the prophecy, thoughts steaming through his mind, and bitterly he wished that he had never been born.

"Lily!" Hermione shouted through the common room, holding the portrait to hide Harry and Ron. "Remus!" She beckoned the two over.

"Remember I told you about Ron … and Harry?" She looked at Lily, whose emerald eyes were bright with curiosity. "Come out here."

She pulled them through the portrait and closed it, letting the four face each other. "Meet Ron and Harry."

Lily squeaked, her hand coming up to her mouth, whilst Remus was blinking rapidly.

"James is stood in front of me, why is James stood in front of me; I was just talking to him inside...?" He stared at Hermione, then at Lily, then at Harry, then at Hermione again. "No bloody way."

Lily was hyperventilating, and pulled at Hermione, dragging her to a corner.

"He's my son?" Hermione nodded. "Oh lord, my son is a mirror of my boyfriend; this is so very, very wrong…What am I going to tell James?" She hissed.

"The truth, you may as well. Heck, now we've totally screwed up the future!"

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" She said slowly under her breath. "Ok, I'm fine. I'm good." She paused, looking at Harry who was leaning against the wall, grinning as he talked with Remus, and Lily groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's another James, isn't it?" Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. Has some sense though, unlike Prongs. Ron is the nephew of Laurel and Adriana; you should see his older brothers though. The twins are _fine_!" She giggled.

"How do you suggest I talk to him?" She asked, eyeing Harry.

"Like a brother, that's all he'll ever be… Remember, you're real son wont be born for two years yet. Accept him as more of a close friend, and I swear you'll love him as much as I do. Him and Ron are just the ultimate mad-act, hey, you never know, you might even like Ron." Hermione joked. Lily beamed and turned, walking up to Harry and holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." He shook her hand timidly, but he began to loose his nervousness.

"Lily Evans, I'm Harry Potter." A pair of arms snaked around Hermione's waist whilst Ron, Harry and Lily got to know each other.

"James is just going to love this, they look similar enough to be the same person, and with a few simple charms, they could be." Remus smirked. "This is going to be fun." Hermione frowned.

"Wait until after the NEWTs thank you, I will not have you fail even if it kills me."

"There is a reason I'm a prefect you know, I am actually one of the top students in our year. DADA is my best subject, as is charms."

"Ooh, Charms is one of mine! Potions and Transfiguration are second and third." She leaned back, folding her arms over his.

"I had a feeling with the Transfiguration, becoming an Animagus in a few weeks." He joked, resting his chin on her head.

Hermione smiled as Lily, bouncing happily, called James and Sirius to meet Harry and Ron. James stood, looking at Hermione, then at Harry.

"Mione, please tell me Lily is joking." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's not joking."

"At least he got my looks." He said boastfully, earning him a swift punch in the arm by Lily, who smiled innocently. "Ow." He moaned dramatically, swaggering and gripping his arm.

Harry was banging his head against the wall, muttering. Hermione sighed, disentangling herself from Remus so she could pull Harry from the wall. No-one heard what she said to him, but he nodded as she traced a finger across his forehead. They hugged, and Remus felt a surge of jealousy, their closeness unnerving him.

"So you think that because there are two of you at the same place at the same time… _Neither can live whilst the other survives_… Two of you would weaken Voldemort, right?" Harry nodded.

"Hermione, I spent very little of our summer doing anything but trying to find the Horcruxes, I found the last one." He gave a small sigh.

"You did? Harry that's wonderful!" He shook his head sadly.

"No it's not." He pointed at his scar. "I'm the last Horcrux, Hermione. For Voldemort to be destroyed, I have to be killed. Do you understand, Hermione?"

"No…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Harry, you can't die… not like this!" She felt tears drip steadily down her cheeks.

He shook her. "Hermione, I have to! Otherwise you can't kill him! I'm not important now; I knew this was going to kill me months ago, before you even disappeared. Hermione, listen very carefully; I can only say this once. Voldemort's soul is split into seven pieces, so it will take seven people to kill him. I need you to lead it, with my mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and Ron. There is one last person you need to help you… Dumbledore.

"He knows how to perform the Avada Kedavera curse. He must teach every single one of you the curse and you must perform it at the same time from all directions around him. He knows I'm here, Hermione, that I've destroyed the Horcruxes, and that I've come to the past to kill him. He will do anything he can to try and keep me alive. Hermione, I want you to do it, to kill me."

Hermione sobbed, shaking her head. "I can't Harry, I can't! Please don't ask me to, please!"

"Hermione, you have to do it! Don't you understand? I'm not important! I need to die, Hermione." He pulled something out of his pocket, holding up a small piece of metal.

"Engorgio." The piece of metal grew in his hands to a large shining sword. "This belonged to Godric Gryffindor. I want you to kill me with this. We need to find where Voldemort is hiding, and attack him before I'm born. The prophecy won't exist until around when I'm born, so I'm altogether defying the prophecy by existing when it doesn't."

"I have to kill my best friend…" She said, staring into his eyes. "I have to kill you." He nodded, and she threw her arms around him in a desperate embrace.

"I'll be a murderer." She whispered.

"NO! Hermione, you are everything that is so far from a murderer. You are the bravest witch in existence, who will stare in the face of death, and you will laugh. You will save the world."

"I'll save the world?" Harry nodded, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "I will laugh at Voldemort, prove him beaten. And I will avenge your death by killing him." Harry nodded again.

"Can you do it?" He asked. "If the one woman I love can't kill me and smile because she has just defeated evil, who else can?"

"You love me?" He felt his heart sadden.

"More than anything, Hermione. I am dying to save you, to save my parents, to save everything that I would otherwise loose. And I want to see you happy." He looked over at Remus, who was gazing at him and Hermione steadily. He met Harry's eyes, almost as if he knew, and he gave a nod, turning away.

Harry realised he had been given permission to kiss Hermione. He held her tightly and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. She stared up at him as they split, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't…" He placed a lone finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I already know, and I was just given permission. He loves you and will be able to provide for you better than I ever could, Hermione. I'm going to be in a discussion with Dumbledore, telling him my plan, and ask him to be the final person to complete the circle. I'll tell you when he will meet with each of you in turn to teach you the curse. Be ready Hermione." She nodded. "And practice that smile, I want Voldemort to be dazzled."

She had to laugh. "Only you would make a joke over this situation, Harry Potter."

"I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N! Hello! Wow… I have reviews, it's a miracle! Lol. Anyway, thank you so much!

**Beth:** I know about the grammatical errors, I do try and they have been through my beta reader, but hey, no-one's perfect and once its finished I'll go through it properly. I know about the canon thing, but honestly I am really not very good at sticking with canon, as you have noticed! But I need to add my own flare to things; it's a compulsive thing…like shopping. Thanks for reviewing and it will probably keep me in check if I write another Harry Potter story!

**CrimsonReality:** hey I'm glad I made someone laugh! I have a very bad sense of humour, according to my friends, but that's because they suck… or don't understand my sarcasm (Shrugs) either way, thanks for reviewing and I'll update soon, I've nearly almost finished, wooot!

And to my beta reader, **ShySky**, you are my lifesaver, with all my extra U's in words! Thanks for putting up with me! And I'll send you the beginning of the sequel soon!


	10. NEWTs

Hermione ran as fast as she could across the open grounds, her four legs speeding her across the grass. Her fur whipped in the wind, and she bounded over a rock as she made her way towards the lake. The moon glinted on the lake, and she let out a cry of pain as she fell to the floor, transforming to a human as she felt her heart rip in two.

She cried for everything that she was going to loose, for everything she had already lost.

"Harry, why me? I can't cope!" She buried her head in her arms as she wept uncontrollably at the thought of killing her best friend of seven years.

"My dear, the hardest things to do always give the most profit." She scrambled up to see the wizened old professor Dumbledore gazing down at her with pity.

"I can't do it." She choked, standing to reach his height.

"It is amazing what fear can do to a person." He mused, staring at the lake. "It blinds them from what must be done to prevent that fear from spreading, don't you think?" He looked at her. "Hermione, Harry was born to die, and you were born to kill him and his enemy. I was born to aid you, to end the final evil. Everyone was born to play a part in a tale; it is simply Fate which makes us think we are making the decisions in our lives. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so, professor." She said softly. "So I was born to help aid the end of Voldemort?" The old man said nothing, but looked up at the moon.

"You should transform Miss Megans; it is a full moon tonight." And he turned, strolling back up the grounds to the castle.

Hermione watched the water thoughtfully, steeling her heart. If Harry was going to die, he was going to go off with a bang.

She transformed into her wolf form, and howled as a calling to the marauders. She saw a blur as shapes sped across from the other side of the lake, and with a renewed energy, she ran around to greet them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione wrote furiously on the revision notebook, almost crying with frustration as she tried desperately to remember the basic incantations they had been taught during the first year of school.

Panicking, she realised she couldn't breathe. She tried to bring oxygen into her lungs, but her throat had tightened, making it near impossible. She coughed, wheezing, her hands flying to her neck as she attempted to widen her airway. She couldn't, and this made her panic even more, and she began to cry as she fought to breathe.

Lily heard the odd noises coming from nearer the fire, and saw Hermione turning blue.

"Uh, Remus," She tugged on his sleeve to bring his attention from Harry, Ron, Sirius and James' Quidditch talk. "Hermione…"

Remus swore, striding over to Hermione with his wand in his hand. He kneeled down in front of her, and her eyes wildly focused on him.

"Shhh, it's alright…" He quickly sat on the sofa and muttered a quick succession of charms, and Hermione gasped in air as her lungs opened, and it burned down as she breathed deeply. She was still crying as he pulled her into his lap, and Hermione buried her head in his white shirt, breathing deeply his scent, earthy, mixed with a light muggle aftershave.

"I can't remember any of my work!" She sobbed. "None of it…" Remus stroked her hair, picking up her notes on first year work.

"Calm down… I'll help you…" He waited until her tears subsided and she regained her composure, and began running over all of the first year work, practising each spell and noting its uses and effects.

They continuously worked together after that, Hermione topping up on Remus's best subjects whilst he topped up on hers, and the two were seen as the walking, talking answer booklet for many of the other 7th year students. As well as this, the marauders except Peter, (who seemed to be greatly ignored and also never seemed to be around, hermione realised this must have been the time he became a death eater)and including Lily and Ronhad been informed of Harry's plan and attended classes with Dumbledore to protect themselves and ultimately end the Dark Lord's Life. Hermione had the sneaky suspicion that Ron had already known that Harry was going to die, but he still became less sociable and often sat on his own, staring out of the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione fidgeted nervously the morning of her very first exam. For the first week were all the written exams, the second were practical examinations. Next to her Remus was murmuring dates and figures under his breath, checking his book to see if he was correct. Her hands shook as she took a sip of water, forcing down some toast, and Remus closed his book, shuddering.

"Good luck." He told her, kissing her long and slow on the lips.

"Don't do that again or I'll forget all of my work." She joked, as they joined the crowd of 7th years who were waiting now outside the hall for everything to be cleared away from breakfast and the hall to be set up. She scanned the seating plan, and found her spot diagonally behind Remus on the next row, seat G3, where was seat F5. The doors were opened again, and the students were each handed a quill and told to put their bags along the edge of the hall. Hermione took her seat, a plastic water bottle in her hand, which was passed to one of the examiners and checked for charms. Satisfied, the stern looking woman handed it back to Hermione and moved to the front of the hall.

"History of Magic Examination, students, Begin now." A floating clock appeared in front of the students and Hermione opened the paper to read the first question, and smiled as she began to write.

The very last written examination was defence against the dark arts, and Hermione dreaded it, fearing it her weakest subject. She opened the paper to read the first section, which was on magical creatures. She almost giggled out loud at the last question in the section, '_give a detailed description and explanation of the processes that lead to becoming an Animagus._'

Over all, she found the papers relatively simple, all except the Defence paper. Some of the questions left her totally confused and others she understood but found it hard to formulate an answer. By the Friday night she had collapsed on the sofa and refused to get up, drained from just the written papers. Hopefully, the next week would be easier as only certain subjects could have a practical examination, and hers were Potions, Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy.

Charms were mixed for a part with defence against the dark arts, as they were expected to enter a duel with students in the exam, and those who did well, and advanced level against examiners.

Hermione stood facing Sirius, preparing herself for the duel. She followed his every move and could tell from her hunter instincts where he was going to go, giving her an advantage. They circled each other, and Hermione knew that it would be easy to take him out; his ego stopped him from seeing what she was going to do. With a sharp twisting round-kick she snapped his wand wrist and sent his wand flying. There was a smattering of applause whilst Madame Pomfrey healed his arm.

Hermione, seeing that Sirius had not performed a numbing charm like professor Dumbledore had asked them to learn and use effectively, and also seemed to have forgotten much of his training, which included small pieces of wandless magic. Hermione now faced Harry, and she knew that this was going to be a lot harder. From the word go the two fired charms and spells at each other, each deflected and rebounded using shields and counter-curses, until Harry sent her wand flying. She gritted her teeth and began using wandless magic to keep herself safe from his spells whilst she closed in on him, disarming him quickly.

The examiner looked as if he wanted to stop them, but Hermione gestured, telling him to let them keep going. He placed down his board and watched as the two began fighting, and Hermione was glad for the trousers as they fought; punches and kicks landing but not being felt. Onlookers just gaped, seeing them move like two blurs speeding across the mats, until Harry managed to lock her. She grunted as she used the momentum he had produced against him and threw herself over and out of the lock, landing on her feet. They circled, and Hermione took a run at him, but he rolled and pulled her into a sacrifice throw which launched her into the air and she landed hard on her back. She got up, opening herself up for attack. He took a run at her into a flying kick, but she deflected it, landing him on the floor, but didn't see his pull-down and she ended up pinned. The examiner shouted time, and they stood, bowing at each other.

"Nice fight, Harry. I shouldn't have relaxed." He grinned.

"Shouldn't have let you take me out of the flying roundhouse. You're bleeding really badly…" She nodded. "My nose is broken again, isn't it?" She nodded again with a grin, and with a sickening crack he moved it back into place. The nurse bustled over and checked their wounds, declaring nothing else broken and that they could keep their bruises if they wanted, but she would take the swelling down.

"You know Harry, unless I'm very much mistaken, I think we got an Outstanding in charms and Defence." He nodded with a stretch.

"We still have the proper exams in them to do though." He reminded her, and she shrugged. "But I can't see them marking us down after that." Lupin, looking bored, wandered over to them.

"You look lovely!" He said sarcastically. "Nice fight, though. The examiner was pretty much ready to announce you best in show." He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, and she grinned.

"Has Padfoot forgiven me for breaking his wrist?" She asked, resting against him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you should go around wearing a sign reading 'beware of the mush'?" Harry teased. "And it was his fault for not preparing. Sorry Moony for inflicting the Sacrifice throw upon your girlfriend." Remus shrugged.

"A fights a fight. At least you used numbing spells." She nodded, cracking her fingers. "Hermione, that is really disgusting, don't do it."

"So what? She twisted her arms, cracking her back all the way down, making Remus cringe, and then her elbows and knees. "Aah, that's better."

"You … gah!" He picked her up off the floor and hung her upside down over his back. Harry just stared as Remus continued walking, and burst out laughing.

"Nice view from here, Remus." She said, eyeing his backside appreciatively.

"Thanks." He said dryly, and put her down on her feet before they went down to the lake before their last set of exams.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione, dead on her feet, collapsed in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower. Astronomy had been painful to endure from the little sleep she had already been receiving, and a few others slouched in after her, doing a very similar thing. Hermione groaned as someone stood in front of the fire.

"Move." She asked "Please."

"Come on." A pair of arms lifted her to her feet, and she stared into the eyes of Sirius. "You need to go to bed."

"Yes… you just moved me." She accused.

"Our room or the girls' dormitories?" He asked, walking her up the stairs, ignoring her last comment

"Why did you move me?"

"Considering you'll be sharing a bed with old moony, I'd say ours would be best." He continued ignoring her.

"I was warm by the fire!"

She made her way across to her own room, practically carried by Sirius. Lily took her and waited at the door, talking to Sirius exhaustedly; both in a very slow conversation, the NEWTs really were as shattering as their name depicted. Hermione, now in her usual black nightdress, was walked over to the boys' dorms.

"Moony, I brought your girlfriend." A lump in his bed stirred, and the sheets were lifted back to reveal a dead-looking Remus.

"Bed…" Hermione sighed, crawling under the covers next to him as his arms took their usual place around her body. Someone flicked out the lights and she fell asleep instantly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N awwww the fluff. Sorry, i needed to feed my mushyness... if you dont like mush the next chapter will kill you... its so unbelievably mushyfluff!


	11. Forever and Always

All of the 7th year students waited outside of the great hall, the end of year ball about to begin. Hermione decided to wear muggle attire and was in a strapless midnight blue dress with intricate gold beading across the chest, her hair in a coronet decorated with a golden tiara. The trio of friends stood in a group, awaiting the ball, and Hermione was surprised to see Ron holding hands with a talkative Ravenclaw prefect named Holly Ishmael, and Harry stood with a hand casually slung around the waist of Adriana Weasley who was wearing ice blue to match her eyes. None of the marauders had appeared yet, but somehow she knew that something very, very weird was going on.

Sirius and Lily popped up from behind them, both smiling happily. Sirius was staring at his watch, then at Lily and Hermione edgily.

Hermione found this a perfect time to reflect upon her time in 1978. She came just after New Year, a few weeks later started going out with Remus. Harry and Ron came in late march, the NEWTS in Early June, and now, on the last day of the month, was the leaving ball. Six months she had been here, and she didn't regret a thing, and after all, what did she really have in the future worth going back to? Everything she ever wanted was right here, and now she had more. She had the love of a person she would otherwise have only seen as a teacher, and in the pit of her stomach she knew that she and Remus would be together forever. She thought about his kisses dreamily, and of his touch the night before, and then smiled as she shivered away the memories. More than this, she was going to prevent the second coming of Voldemort along with her best friends.

"Hermione…" She jumped out of her reverie and rubbed her side where Harry had poked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Just making sure you were around." he teased. "The look on your face told us you were kind of away with the fairies, so to speak." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes, and you would know about that, Harry, what was it again… Harry Pot-head? No…Harry Prince?" She grinned as he blushed. "Aw, it's ok, I was only teasing."

"AHEM!" There was a mass shuffle as everyone turned towards the stairs, where Remus and James had suddenly appeared.

"Students of Hogwarts, there is a small thing that we would like you to witness." James said loudly, beaming.

"This sounds ominous." Lily said to Hermione, a scowl darkening her features.

"I, James potter, am a changed man after making your life relative but amusing hell for the last seven years. For once, I am not about to pull a prank. I am going to stand here and confess my love to one woman, Lily Evans." He nodded at Remus.

"And I, Remus Lupin, Am a changed man, after spending six and a half years as a workaholic and brain to the Marauders. I am not about to aid a prank. I am going to stand here and confess my love to one woman, Hermione Megans."

Hermione and Lily looked at each other, gaping, and then back at the boys who stood on the stairs.

"Padfoot, please bring the ladies forward." Sirius Linked arms with both girls, who didn't really know what to make of the situation, and went in stunned silence.

The two boys, in black suits, Remus with a shirt that matched Hermione's dress and James in a black shirt and chunky white tie, walked casually down the steps, as if it had all been pre-arranged.

The girls came to stand in front of the stairs, and as one the two boys dropped to one knee in front of their respective lady. Hermione's head was spinning as Remus looked up at her, his eyes shining with love so pure, and pulled out a small black box.

"Hermione, my wolf, could you cope with loving me forever and always? Would you marry me and bring the sunlight into my life in the dark? You hold my heart in your hands, Hermione, will you give me yours?"

"Oh, get up." She sniffed. He did, opening the box to reveal a gold ring interlaced with a rounded cluster of diamonds, with tiny ones beaten into the metal to look like stars.

She looked from the ring to his eyes, and smiled through tears that threatened to fall. Her heart swelled, beating against her ribs and a knot formed in her stomach, making her feel like when they laid together. "You have my heart, Remus..." She whispered, and burst into tears of joy as he pulled her tightly against him and kissing her with everything, every ounce of love he could possibly give her. She could hear the students cheering, but they weren't really there. It was Remus and her together, it was her lover, her friend, he held her in his arms forever, and she felt the cool band of metal slip onto her ring finger, warming to her body.

"And I will treasure it forever." He told her, laughing as his smile brought out tiny lines at the corner of his eyes, twinkling a sky blue. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." He interlaced his fingers with hers, and gently wiped away her tears.

"Your make up has run." He joked lightly.

"Magic make-up only comes of with magic…that's what you've done to my heart, Remus. That's what we've made together." She whipped out her wand from a small bag and a mirror, fixing it in seconds and applying muggle lipstick.

They watched as James asked Lily, and smiled as she threw her arms around him automatically, and he lifted her up, spinning her around. More cheers ensued, and he turned to watch as Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin. I think you've just become men." He laughed, and for once the four weren't embarrassed, but truly and utterly happy.

"Let the ball begin!" The old headmaster shouted, and the students, including Hermione, Remus, James and Lily, and began flooding into the hall. The marauders, including Harry, Ron and their dates, hung back.

"Congratulations." Peter, the small boy whom she rarely saw, told them. Harry and Ron, grinning like maniacs, threw their arms around Hermione.

"You knew!" she said suddenly, and they nodded sheepishly. "Cheeky buggers!" She laughed. She turned to Remus, her eyes shining.

"You know I one told you that you were cheesy?" She asked him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, but it seemed like the highest compliment anyone could ever pay you." She wiped away her tears again.

"Yes it was cheesy, but you know…" She smiled at him, running a soft finger down his cheek. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever known, and I don't think I will ever be this happy again." She linked their hands together.

"Come on." Sirius said, waving them down to the hall. "We have a ball to attend."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And so, another year has passed, another group of bright young people will leave the castle's walls forever. I have never loved a group of students as much as I have loved you. You have changed the school in so many ways… From winning Gryffindor the Quidditch cup every year since they arrived, to a certain group of select students and some amusing_ accidents_, to some travelling through time to get here." He winked at Hermione, Harry and Ron, and the three turned to see the Marauders pointing at them, causing laughs. "Not mentioning any names in the last two categories, of course."

"But furthermore, you have grown into wonderful young adults. You should be proud of everything you have achieved whilst here, and go on to continue when you begin to work. I have seen every single one of you shine in one way or another. I have seen budding professional Quidditch stars, Aurors, Healers, and even ministers for magic."

He looked around the room of students, smiling sadly. "And it is so now, that I say goodbye to you, and then welcome new students again. Our life is like a circle, forever rotating and changing, and with change comes rebirth of something new. I wish you all the very best of luck in your futures, the lives you will lead." He held up his champagne. "To the future!" Every single student raised their glass in unison.

"To the future!"

"Peeves, Nick, Now!" Sirius shouted, and a line of ghosts carrying buckets emptied multicoloured streams of confetti over the students in blue, green, yellow and red. Students cheered as in glowing writing appeared above them. The marauders, still grinning, crowd-surfed Sirius to the stage, and he stood, shouting out what was glowing above.

"We did it!" He howled, and Hermione, ran up to the stage, pushing through the crowd, grinning. It was a small part of her speech she would have made as head girl.

"We will never forget you!" She joined him on the stage. "HOGWARTS, YOU ARE FINALLY RID OF US!"

The crowd of students roared.

"You know something, Maya? The last thing we have to do now, IS DANCE!" Dumbledore, laughing with the teachers, signalled to the band, and Sirius threw himself into the crowd, while Hermione, who had some dignity, ran off and straight into Remus, who lifted her up in his arms, in an imitation of James and Lily.

"I guess this means we dance." He said, leading her out onto the dance floor and spinning her under his arm.

"I guess it does, Mr Moony." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are we waiting for then, Mrs Moony?" He teased, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"That. Now let's dance!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione hugged Lily hard as the two girls cried together.

"I wanted you to stay with me." She said, hiccoughing. Hermione nodded, then something dawned on her.

"I can… Remus, come here a second!" She beckoned him over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to stay at Lily's for one month. You and James have some work to do getting houses." She said cheekily. Lily linked arms with her, looking sweet and innocently at Remus.

"Women. I'll go tell Jamesie." He rolled his eyes and dragged the rest of the trunks onto the train, discussing something with James.

"Hermione I need to talk to everyone on the train, its important." Harry ran to her, looking more Serious than she had ever seen him. She felt fear ebb from her chest.

"When?" She began shaking.

"Tomorrow night." Hermione began steeling herself. "You going to be ready? Our training finished and we can all perform the curse. There will be a chance to do it tomorrow night, otherwise we will have failed."

"Discuss it on the train. Now is not the best time with death eater spawn crawling around." Lily said quickly, eyeing the younger versions of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"On the train."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DONT FLAME ME! i know it was fluffy... leave me alone (hides from lines of fire)


	12. Lily's Home

Hermione, Ron, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus looked at each other sadly; Harry had exited the carriage to give them time to talk.

"Hermione, are you sure you can do this?" Remus took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"I can." She said quietly. "I've known since March that I have to kill him, and I've already spoken to professor Dumbledore… he helped me a lot." She mused, thinking back to the time beside the lake. "I know how he wants to die, and I will honour his wishes. He wants to be killed by Godric Gryffindor's sword, and I will be the one to do it." She sat up, tall and proud. "And I will laugh in the face of Voldemort." The others looked at her with a mix or fear and pride.

Harry pushed open the door and stood, looking at them. "Dumbledore will meet us at the field at half past 7, just before the meeting starts. Cloaking spells, shield charms… anything you can use to make yourself appear invisible, not there, but don't silence your voice, you must be able to speak for the curses. Get some sleep tonight, you will need it."

The group looked at each other nervously, looking much older than anyone had ever seen them.

"Soo…" Harry smiled. "When are the weddings?" and the group launched into a half hearted conversation about weddings, all minds still plagued with the thought of the following evening.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bye!" Hermione waved to the boys, who were all, for the moment, going to be staying at James's house until they went to their own homes the next night after the battle, so to speak.

"Transfigure your trunk to a backpack whilst we're still on the platform." Lily advised, and Hermione flicked her trunk into a plain black bag, and made it feather light.

"We'll have to catch the tube and then the bus to my place, my parents will be at work until nine tonight. My sister will be out for a little while…" Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her sister. "She hates me, and my magic. I think she'll be glad to get rid of me." Lily joked lightly.

"Really… do your parents know?" Lily shook her head, grinning suddenly from ear to ear. "Hey, at least you have parents to tell." She said sadly, almost crying. "Mine are dead." Lily stopped and hugged her.

"Shhh… I'm sure someone would be happy to stand in!" She smiled. "Cheer up! And just think, we're going to a normal, muggle house so it will be easier for you to adjust." Hermione nodded.

The train took them closer to the outskirts of London, and the 40 minute bus ride landed them a street ahead of Lily's house. The gardens were neat and tidy, with gnomes, of all things, scattering many lawns. Lily's house was fairly big, with a pebbled front garden with a big boulder in the centre, with water running down from a hole at the very top. Wild grasses littered the rocks, with bright plants filling in gaps.

"My house." She unlocked the door with a small key, pushing it over. "Watch out for kittens… Mortisha just had a litter."

The house was very plainly decorated, the kitchen, where her things were placed. Lily beckoned her to her bedroom, which was pained in creams and coffees, with greens on the curtains, bed and on the green rug that covered a coffee-cream carpet. She opened a cabinet where a record player rested, looking old and battered on the outside. Lily made a face.

"The player is old, but I spent a rather large amount on the speakers." She flicked some switches and pulled out a drawer filled with new record. Hermione was enthralled, seeing these bands when they were famous and still going. "Hm… what do I put on? Well, I don't know if you would really know any of these bands… mean your modern records must be very different…" She babbled.

"Compact Discs." Hermione said. "Not records. They're very small, and go in little players… I might have my portable one in my trunk…" Hermione thought out loud.

"Really?" Lily asked with interest "Can I…"

"Later. Now is time for your music… I know a fair bit of it, let's have a look see."

They searched through the pile of records for something Hermione recognised definitely. Some were lost on her, but others she even had CD's of at home. Hermione had squeaked quite dramatically when she saw a Lynyrd Skynyrd album, and also found Deep Purple, Alice Cooper, Slade, which Hermione had to laugh at, and the Steve Miller Band.

"Deep purple." Hermione decided after debating between Lynyrd Skynyrd and the chosen band.

"Nice choice." She said, putting it on. "So, what is some of the music you listen to like?"

"Well, the music _I _listen to is very alternative… Heavy metal, symphonic metal, Rock, Punk, Indie, and some Emo." Lily looked confused.

"Ok, care to try again in my language?"

"Sure."

Hermione sat and explained through each of the types of music and style, sometimes singing some she could manage, leaving the others to her CD player, which she found was her mini beat-box from when she had stayed over at Harry's house the previous summer.

"I like this." Lily made a point of saying as she listened to Guns n Roses Greatest hits, and Hermione flicked the box on, paradise city blaring sraight out.. Lily almost looked like she was going to crack her face from grinning. "What are they called again?"

"Guns 'n' Roses. They have already become a band, but I think they are really small at the moment… wait until about 1985 sort of time, then they'll be huge." She changed the song to her favourite of the moment, Sweet Child of Mine.

Hermione stood, pretending to hold a guitar and began singing along to the song. Lily soon picked up the lyrics after playing it a couple of times as they danced around the room looking relatively insane.

"Look, freak, will you turn down the damn music!" A head poked through the door, and stopped as the two girls, leaning on each other back to back, turned to look at her. "God, who are you?" The girl sneered. Hermione deducted that age had toned down Petunia's Horse-like face.

"Hermione Megans. You must be Lily's sister; it's very nice to meet you." She held out a hand, but petunia ignored it, glaring at Lily.

"You're not allowed friends unless you've asked." Lily glared back.

"We're only going to be here a month at the most and then I'm moving out, don't worry." She flicked her hair. "I'll silence the room so you can't hear the music. Bye Petunia…" She shut the door in her sister's face.

"Lovely person." Hermione commented sarcastically, whipping out her wand, muttering _silencio _as she pressed her wand to the wall.

"I could think of several things I could do to her with this wand." She twisted it in her fingers lovingly.

The two continued listening to music and talking about random things that they could be bothered to think about. A head, flame red, popped in the door.

"Lil, Petunia says you have a friend." Lily stood, beckoning in the man.

"Hermione, this is my father, Dad, this is Hermione. Is mum in?" She giggled excitedly.

"Yes sweetie, downstairs. Hi Hermione, it's nice to meet you."

"Mr Evans, would you mind having me stay here for about a month? I just moved from Scotland six months ago, my parents were killed, and I don't have anywhere to stay right now, but ... well, I'll explain later, Lily looks like she's about to explode."

She followed the hyperactive read-head into the living room, feeling excited for her. She bounced until her dad was sat down.

"Mum, dad…" She took a deep breath. "Do you remember James Potter, you met him last summer?" The two nodded. "I'm getting married!" she squealed, and her parents stood, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my goodness, Lily, this is incredible!" Her mother began crying.

"My baby is getting married." Her dad said proudly. Hermione felt out of place significantly, and stepped backwards from the family scene.

"Oh, hello! Lily, could you introduce your friend?" Her mother asked, and Lily nodded, still grinning.

"Of course. This is Hermione Megans, she moved to England only 6 months ago when her mum and dad were killed. Would it be ok if she stayed for about a month at the most whilst Remus finds out where they're going to live?" Her parents nodded in acceptance. "Wicked. I'll sort out a bed for her."

"Why would Remus be sorting them a house out? I remember him, lovely, charming boy, long brown hair, very bookish?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, they're getting married too! Oh mum, you should see them together, they look perfect… and they're so alike! They are both total bookworms, right? And they love loads of the same things; they are probably two of the smartest people in the school! I bet Hermione got Outstanding in all of her exams this summer." Hermione blushed rosy.

"No, honestly, I'm not all that smart… And you're way too kind Lil, Oh my gosh, if only Remus were here to hear you say all that!" She giggled nervously.

"AND she's shy and modest, like him!" Lily continued, and her parents looked at her admiringly.

"Well, I'm sure we can find space in this house for one more girl for a little while, right dear?" Her father said, and Lily's mother nodded. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. And I am very sorry to hear about your parents." He said, and Lily, noticing Hermione was so far out of the room, followed her out.

"We're just going to get ready and go to bed, because we have to go out tomorrow and won't be in till late, we have to do some things with our headmaster to do with getting a job and some work we have to do." Lily lied expertly. "I took my apparition Licence a while ago, so I'll pop in from time to time."

"Ok, sweetheart, but be careful."

Hermione grabbed her transfigured trunk upstairs, and placed it in the corner before transfiguring it back. Lily, very good at transfiguration and charms, changed an old ornament of a teddy on a bed to a real bed with a big fluffy teddy bear. Hermione giggled as hey lifted and moved the bed around to sit in a good place, with the cupboard ending at the bottom of Hermione's new bed. Hermione, with a grin, changed the covers to a floating picture of Remus, who smiled and waved.

"Next best thing. I can't have the real thing yet, can I?" She smiled as Lily placed a similar charm on her bed to show James flying, playing Quidditch.

We'd better get an early night." Lily said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I guess so." Hermione placed her wand on the bedside cabinet, and curled up inside the warm covers.

With a quick flick of a switch the light went out, and Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"G'night, Lily."

"Night, Mione."


	13. The Meeting

Hermione woke up drenched in sweat from a dream she couldn't remember, except that it wasn't nice. With a sigh she sat up, the early morning light shining through a crack in the curtains. Lily's bed was made, but there was no Lily to be seen. She heard a soft sizzle coming from downstairs, and wrapped a dressing gown embroidered with the Gryffindor Lion on it around her. He padded downstairs, and saw Lily making some breakfast for herself.

"Hey Hermione." She said her face washed out and pale. "You look as bad as I do." She pointed to a mirror, and Hermione saw that here eyes were red from crying, her face was pale and there were bags under her eyes.

"Want some bacon sarnies? I made enough for two. Feel free to make yourself a coffee or something, everything is on the counter over there." Hermione flicked on the kettle and dropped a spoon of coffee into a mug that hung from a rack, and piled in some sugar. She drank it black as always, it was comforting that way. Lily passed her a plate of steaming bacon on some bread, some ketchup and HP sauce sat on the counter. She fought with the bottle to get out the HP, and smeared it over the meat before slapping another piece of bread on top

"Mmm…" She said as she bit into it, savouring the taste. "I hope Remus has an ability to cook or the two of us won't survive." She laughed.

"James can think again if he reckons I'll be doing all the cooking. Or cleaning. Or anything for that matter, he can damn well help."

"He will, if not, just curse him." The two giggled, and jumped as they saw an owl fly into the window.

"I'll get that." Lily opened the front door, and brought in the owl, which had two notes tied to it.

"Exam results." The two held their breath.

They sat with the thick wads of parchment in front of them, both too nervous to open their own. "Oh, Lily, will you just open mine and I'll open yours?" They swapped envelopes and opened them.

**Lily Marie Evans, Gryffindor, NEWT Results. All results in order of best result to worst, Percentages given in accordance. All results at and over 95 gain level 'O'.**

**_Charms: O – 100_**

**_Transfiguration: O – 100_**

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O – 98**_

**_Herbology: O – 96_**

**_Astronomy: E – 94_**

**_Potions: E – 87_**

_**History of Magic: E – 82**_

"Lily, you did really well!" Hermione exclaimed. Lily, however, her mouth was opening and closing. "Lily...?"

"Read." She said.

The two swapped letters and Hermione red hers nervously.

**Hermione Athena Megans, Gryffindor, NEWT Results. All results in order of best result to worst, Percentages given in accordance. All results at and over 95 gain level 'O'.**

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts: O – 120**_

**_Charms: O – 110_**

_**Potions: O – 100**_

_**Transfiguration: O 100**_

_**Herbology: O – 100**_

**_Ancient Runes: O – 99_**

_**Astronomy: O – 99**_

_**History of Magic – O – 95**_

Hermione was gob smacked. "No way..." She said breathlessly, and lily said the same at her results.

"Hermione… I passed potions!" The girl giggled "With an E! I can be a healer!" Hermione was still staring at her results. "Hermioneee… Are you here?" She waved a hand in front of Hermione's face.

"I got an O in every single NEWT." She said, dropping the letter. Another, headed in gold, slid out of the envelope. Lily snatched it up and read it out loud.

_"Miss Hermione Megans._

_You have been notified of your exam results, and the ministry has found that you have the best results in Hogwarts history for 97 years. As you have gained 120 in your Defence against the Dark arts examination, we, the society of Auror Training, ask if you would be willing to become an Auror. Your tuition will be fully paid by the ministry of Magic, and we would like to take you on as a student for a two year training program starting the date September 1st 1979. Please reply within two weeks of receiving this notice. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jasper Hornsby, _

_Head of Aurors and Training._

Lily gasped. "Hermione, the Ministry have asked you personally to become an Auror! Are you going to do it?" Hermione took the letter, reading it twice.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. She wrote a reply, wording it as she had been taught by her parents, and attached it to the ministry owl.

"We should go to James's house now, so we can all prepare together." The two packed a small bag each with necessary clothing. "I'll take you as a passenger; you don't know where James's house is." With a small pop, they disappeared from the room, and within moments landed in front of a cottage.

Lily ran up to the door, Hermione in tow. She knocked twice, and the door was opened by a tall man with broad shoulders, black hair and Glasses. Hermione thought she was looking directly at an older looking Harry, and in a way she was.

"Hey, Mr Potter! This is Hermione, where are the boys?" The man laughed.

"You mean, where is James? He's in the back playing Quidditch." He stepped out of the way and let the girls run through. Hermione followed Lily, and they ended up stood out in a garden that stretched out for miles, it seemed. Hermione looked up to see a group of boys playing a rough version of Quidditch, running mainly with two trying to shoot goals whilst one saved, and two hunted for the snitch.

"Time out!" Lily shouted, and they all looked down. The group landed, greeting the girls, and Hermione practically melted into Remus's arms.

"Hey." He said, and she buried her head in his neck. "Why are you here?"

"Pass, blame Lily." The two separated, and joined the group that had moved to sit on the grass.

"Did everyone get their results?" Sirius was asking, getting nods and yes's in reply. "Who got what?"

"Hermione got straight O's." Lily blurted, and then threw a hand over her mouth. "Oops, you wanted to tell them, didn't you?" Hermione shrugged, bright red as she sat on Remus's lap.

"Whoa." Everyone but Harry and Ron said, gaping.

"You're not shocked?" Sirius asked, and they shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Got the same in her OWL's… got one E though I think." Ron said. "See what relaxing does, Hermione? It gets you straight O's. I got straight E's except in, DADA, Herboloy, and, of all things, Potions."

"O's in everything I did except History of magic, that was an A, Charms, E, Astronomy, A." Harry said with a shrug. "Don't particularly like them anyway."

"Four O's, three E's." Lily said.

"Three O's, three E's, one A." Sirius said, ripping up some grass. "An O in potions, though. Really my best subject."

"Five O's one E." James said. "I didn't take Herbology like the rest of you, and I messed up History of Magic. Didn't stop me getting an Auror letter though." People gasped, except for Hermione and Remus.

"I got straight O's too." He said quietly. "And a letter."

"Anyone else get an Auror Letter?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione did." Lily answered for Hermione when she stayed silent. "She answered yes straight away. She also got the highest results Hogwarts has seen for 97 years or something."

"Ahh, so that's what those two other people were, Hermione and Moony." James said in recognition.

"You answered yes?" Remus asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I think it's my calling, to help keep people safe. Are you going?" Remus stayed quiet. "You're not, are you?"

"I haven't answered yet. I'd like to go into the area, but I don't think I'd be right for an Auror position. I've written back asking if there is a research department, and I'm waiting for a reply."

"James, what did you answer?" Hermione asked, leaning across to see his face.

"Yes, like you. I think it's the right thing to put all my work into." Lily smiled, playing with James's hair.

"What does everyone else want to do? I'd like to be a healer." Ron asked, leaning back to warm under the July sunshine.

"I'm looking into working with Magical creatures." Sirius said, pointing at Lily.

"Healer, like Ron." She said.

Everyone looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Ask me again in 20 years, when I'll be making that choice." People took this as a reasonable answer.

They continued talking through the day until six o'clock, when Dumbledore Apparated into the garden.

"It is time."


	14. The Hands Of Fate

The group of wizards and witches stood in a circle in a small shielded glade a few metres from where the death eaters were beginning to assemble, deep in the woods miles away in the middle of nowhere.

Hermione pulled the sword out of her pocket, making it grow, and held it with trembling hands. Harry, seeing her fear, hugged her tightly, desperate to not let her leave his arms. "It'll be ok, Hermione, don't cry."

She didn't cry, not then, anyway. She had spent months preparing herself to face this, but it had all fallen away in an instant.

"When did we get so old?" She asked sadly.

"When did we have to fear for the next day we lived?" Ron asked, coming to stand next to the two.

"When did we loose our innocence?" Harry stared at the sky which was barely visible through the trees.

For those questions, no-one had an answer. The three held hands, looking at their positions.

"We're like a triangle." Ron said thoughtfully. "Without one of us, we wouldn't stay together." Hermione giggled at his seriousness.

"That, Ronald Weasley, was the deepest comment ever to escape your mouth." He mock bowed. "But its amazing how true that is. Did anyone ever regret any of it?" Hermione asked, smiling at fond memories.

"Not a thing." Harry said. "Well, maybe the Triwizard tournament. That last trial… was a very, very awful thing to go through." He shuddered at Cedric's death. "D'you remember when Fred and George tried to get through the barrier on the goblet? They had beards that rivalled Dumbledore's… It was really quite funny."

"The troll in first year?" The Three seemed to think at one. "Fluffy?" Each person grimaced.

"That was the first time I faced Voldemort. You know, I'm glad it's all going to be over. I'll never have to be the boy who lived… It's quite an amazing concept. I wish I'd put my life into a pensive, all my memories… Hey, you never know, I might end up as a Hogwarts ghost, Peevs's loyal sidekick."

"Nah, can't see it myself." Hermione said. "You'd be the next Professor Binns."

"Hermione, that's disgusting, not to mention insulting. You know, this means that a lot of people get saved, Harry. Neville's parents, your parents, Sirius… So many people will be given life from a little twist in time."

"WHAT?" Hermione gaped, turning to look at the named people in total shock.

"Ron you twonk! Now she knows!" Harry glared.

"Oops… Sorry, guys." Ron blushed to the tips of his ears, and the group stood in silence for Hermione to get over her shock

"It's like fate." Hermione mused, later. "Like the way Jesus sacrificed himself for others, only to rise again and go to god." The two boys looked at her, confused. "I'm a Christian, though not a devout one."

"Excuse me." Professor Dumbledore called them back to the circle, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry, but we need to prepare." The 8 stood in a small circle, looking at each other uneasily.

"This could very well be the end of a very dark wizard, should Harry's theory be correct. We cannot afford to fail this mission, or the entire wizarding community is in danger. Ah, no, Harry, lets not, shall we?" Harry looked like he was about to tell them the meaning behind his scar. "Is everyone ready? The death-eaters are all assembled, and Voldemort will arrive within moments." Each student nodded, including Harry. "I wish you all the best of luck. Please excuse me for a moment whilst I go deal with the death eaters." The professor left the glade, a bright flash of light blinded the students for a moment, and then the headmaster appeared again.

"I don't think that they will be causing us any more problems. Let us assemble, shall we?" The group formed inside the circle of death eaters, and waited for Voldemort.

There was a bang of thunder and in a crash of green light, Voldemort appeared in the circle. Hermione felt her blood run cold with Ice at the pure anger.

"Voldemort, we have you." She said clearly, glaring at him. His red eyes looked at her mockingly.

"Little time-travellers." He taunted, his voice as cold as she felt. His laugh made her shiver. "What can you do?"

"End your reign of terror." She hissed. Dumbledore, stood opposite her, nodded at her, and she raised her sword and pointed it at Harry's chest." Harry is the last Horcrux, and in my power I will kill him to save him again!"

"You don't know what you are doing, little girl" He sneered, but she could sense his fear, however he tried to hide it. "You could not kill him, your best friend."

"Want a bet?" She hissed. She turned to Harry whilst Dumbledore attracted Voldemort's attention. "I love you Harry. I'll never forget you." He nodded, holding his head high.

"Do it, and then smile, laugh. I'll finally see my own peace; my pain from him is ended." She felt a wave of sympathy, and with all her might she pushed the great sword through his ribs, straight to his heart with a scream of pain. Ron, stood at her other side, caught him as he fell and laid him on the floor gently, eyes fresh with tears and burning hatred to the creature, for Voldemort was no man, that caused his best friends death. She was crying as she felt something stir within her, and she turned back towards Voldemort, who was crippled over in pain.

"Voldemort!" Hermione cried, and he turned to her, and saw Harry dead. He stepped back in horror, drawing his wand uselessly, and she felt it, triumph bubbling inside her. She looked him in the eye, and laughed, but something changed in her from that very moment. Something took over her, that wasn't her own spirit. Her head snapped back as she felt something push against her mind, making her want to scream. She shook violently, and the group stared at her, thinking Voldemort was torturing her.

_Let me in, lest you wish to die. I have a great need to speak unto this being, I must talk through thee._

_Who are you? _Hermione asked the voice in pain.

_I am the voice of prophecy, Hermione Megans. Let me into thine mind, I will leave as my task is ended._ Hermione knew that this voice of prophecy was the one that was fabled to share the souls of true seers, and she felt humbled yet disturbed, not fully aware of her situation. The circle of wizards and witches stared at her as her eyes glowed white-blue.

"This is ye fate, Tom, I am the voice of death! Hast thou taken glory in merciless killing? For it is in those eyes I see, so red like blood. I am the voice of prophecy, foretelling thy doom!" She pulled out her wand as a signal to the others.

"No more shalt ye terrorise these lands and these people! This is as the divine have said it to be, and so shall the hands of fate turn against thee! The clock of time turns everlasting, and those who walk in the light are ever destined to change. Those who recoil to walk in the darkness fear what they do not understand, and thee, Tom, fear the light! Desperation for power heedless of thine destruction is a crime against those who created thee for pure purposes!" Hermione screamed at him.

"In cold blood have thee killed and so in cold blood shall thou knowest the true force of death! You are but one man now, Tom, and I shall see it so, now as the moon shalt rise, ye meet thy doom!"

"Avada Kedavera!" The seven voices called out to the night in unison. The green light filled Voldemort like stars, engulfing his body as he shrieked in pain. Hermione, watching in horror at what she had done to her friend, collapsed at Harry's feet, sobbing as the presence left her body her mind, as if ripping itself away from her being with a soft whispering of thanks, leaving Hermione empty and hurting. She felt her soul tear, a pain she had never known before eating at her heart.

"Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?" She whispered, rocking backwards and forwards, ignoring the arms that wrapped around her. She had been possessed by something she didn't understand, she had killed two people.

"I have sinned, oh lord above save me from my sins and bring me to your heaven, not to the home of the devil that burns those that have done wrong to the edge of their sanity and tortures them." She wept, her hands pressed together. She couldn't look up at any of them, but instead pushed her friends away, and with a flick of her wand, disappeared from sight.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione appeared, sobbing manically, somewhere inside the city of London, in a back street. She was near the ministry of magic, she knew, and desperately she searched for the phone box she had used with Harry only two years ago. She found it, in the same place, and fought to remember the number. Partially remembering it she took a guess, and thankfully was lucky enough to be right.

"Welcome to the ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your reason for visiting."

"Hermione Megans. I need to see Jasper Hornsby, the head of Aurors and training about my Training after leaving Hogwarts."

"Thank you. Please collect your badge and pin it clearly on your robes." Hermione took the small badge that appeared, that said her name and 'visitor for Jasper Hornsby'. The phone box took her down to the entrance and, fighting back tears; she waited as the guard took her wand and examined her. He let her pass with no issue, and she waited at the lifts to take her to the correct floor. It was getting late, and she hoped that the man she was looking for was still at work. She found herself stood on a long corridor lined with doors. Many had random names on them but meant nothing to her, but it didn't take her too long to find the office she was looking for.

The light was on, so someone had to be in. She knocked on the door nervously; it was like going for a job interview. A voice, quite deep, called her in.

"Welcome, Miss Megans. I was expecting you to visit soon." Hermione looked at the man who stood before her. He was a lot younger than she thought he would be, and tall with small glasses. He carried around him an almost touchable aura of powerful magic, and she felt slightly in awe at his presence.

"Hello, sir." She shook his hand, toying with her hair.

"Well, Miss Megans. I saw what happened tonight, the demise of Voldemort. Is it true that he is gone?" She nodded, tears prickling her eyes again. "That was an incredible feat of magic, I must tell you…" He trailed off, clearing his throat.

"I had to kill him, my best friend." She said shakily. "I need to get out of the country, for a while at least. But is …is it possible to follow my training in another country?" The man looked thoughtful.

"In America, we have a branch of Auror training. I could send you there for your first… nine months of training. You would study all of your theory and research over in New York, but you would have to come back, well, its late July now, so if you started in September and had the next month and a half to adjust… You would have to come back next May…" He concentrated on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Megans? You will be entirely on your own, and having only been in the 1970's for just over half a year… Don't be so surprised, everyone knew of your time travelling, otherwise we would have had problems with your registrations. In fact, I believe it was me who brought you and Mr's Potter and Weasley back here in the first place."

Hermione gaped, struggling to comprehend. "You… you… but I thought it was…" The man chuckled, sitting on his desk and pulling off his glasses.

"Let's say I… implanted a few things here and there to encourage it. Welcome to 1978, Miss Megans." He gave a laugh. "I'll arrange for your transfer to the academy in New York. You will receive all your details by owl when you are over there, and will at some point take a visit from our link…basically the guy in America with my job. He's a Brit, so it should, in theory, be easier for you to adjust. I will organise your accommodation tonight and a muggle plane ticket across. You will meet someone there who will take you to your part time home. Once over there I suggest you get a job, in a music store for muggle money, or a café. Muggle money is much better to have at hand than wizard; it can be exchanged at the wizard bank which is protected by the American Ministry." He sat at his desk, and a form appeared.

"Full name, Hermione Athena Megans. Age, 18, D.O.B…" He looked at her.

"Sixteenth of September."

"So that would be a full date of 16th September… 1959?"

"Correct, well, at least I think so."

"It is. Any allergies or medical conditions that is necessary to know for health and safety?"

"Nut allergy and that's all." She said.

"Right. Now, as a matter of precaution, I need to ask if you have become an unregistered Animagus."

"I am." The man looked slightly shocked. "I take the form of a wolf."

"Can I please see so it can be recorded and registered?" She shimmered into her wolf form, and he took a set of photographs. "Thank you."

She blurred back to her human form. "A wolf is not a very common form to take; a lot of people associate it with a werewolf, although the two are totally dissimilar."

"It was done for that reason, Sir." She said with a blush. "My fiancée is a werewolf."

"Aha." He said with a smile. "Congratulations are in order, I see. Are you sure, then, it is wise for you to leave the country." Hermione paused briefly, then nodded.

"It is best, and Remus will accept it. I understand you have taken him on as an Auror as well."

"Ah, Mr Lupin. He seemed eager to do work in the intelligence and research field, so he will do a prolonged course of research and development, and a shorter span in the practical field. I will let you know that your accommodation has been set up, and you will receive your ticket in the morning. I suggest a room in the leaky cauldron for the night."

He stood and showed her out. "Get some sleep, Miss Megans, and pack for tomorrow."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Heya! Only 1 more chapter to go…. Yeyness… Right, to business. A review was submitted to my story, on the very first chapter, and it isn't very nice. Unfortunately, I have to mar my chapter with my response to it.

**"CynicalGoth666, **

The following review has been submitted to: Dear Diary Chapter: 1

From: Anime743

It's not RNR you fucking retard its R&R like get it fucking straight or don't post a story no wonder you only have 10 fucking reviews your story is a piece of shit on a stick!"

Right then. I'll do what I want and I will write Read and Review how I want to. Oh yes, I'm definitely a retard. I'm ever so glad you feel that way. 10 reviews is good, and please bear in mind I'm only 15. Shit? Ok then, you are entitled to your own opinion. And because it is just that, I am going to leave it up, because, like I said, it is a valid opinion. Just, for goodness sake;

A) Learn how to use punctuation properly… yes I know mine isn't too good, but it was posted quickly.

B) Please do not swear so much, it isn't necessary! And also it may offend people who look at my reviews, and also, if you are an English person you will understand exactly what I am talking about, it makes you seem like a Chav. And I would prefer it if you emailed me with that opinion.

I'm sorry about that, but the person didn't leave an email contact. If anyone knows who this person is tell me because I have a few less-that-polite things to say to them.

REVIEWER REPLY!

**Moony's Fire: **Glad you liked it… Only one more chapter and it's over for now!

**Weirdpeopleandthepickle: **Thanks, I write it for people to read!

**Moony'sMate: **Its really addictive writing this story…You might want to see how it ends… but I don't want to leave my baby! No…


	15. The Death Of A Legend

_Remus, and also Ron, Lily, James, Sirius_

_I'm sorry I'm writing a letter to you, it's funny how this is how we always seem to communicate! I am spending nine months away from England; I need time away from everything. I'm training in that time as an Auror in America, but I won't say where. Please don't ignore me; you must feel awful that I'm doing this to you, that it's your fault. It's not; it's Voldemort's, and Harry's…this stupid war we've finally managed to end. I want you and Lily and James and Sirius… Well, everyone to write to me; talk to me about how your work and training is going. And I want to know when Lily and James are getting married; don't think that you're keeping me away from that! Please, Remus, don't think that I don't want you… God, I wish you were here with me now, but something has been lost in me, and to see the faces of those I love like I do, did, Harry and those I love even more… It would kill me. And maybe, when Lily and James have finally tied the knot…maybe we can too. I sent this letter on august 1st, write back with what day it arrived on so I know the time delay by owl, or in this case, my eagle that the Ministry of American Magic have provided for long distance messages. _

_I love you Remus, so much that it hurts me to think of my time without you. I will be back on May 1st, and I want you there to greet me when I'm home… and in the meantime I'm going to run away from all the Howlers I'm going to receive! _

_Lily, you'd better get a move on with your wedding so that I get to wear a pretty dress! I'd better be a bridesmaid you know; after all, you're mine! Otherwise, I will cry a lot and do something stupid… Like try and eat Honeydukes out of business! Make sure you keep the lot of them in line... Especially Sirius, see what I've written for him as your instruction._

_James, good luck with Lily. A tip from a girl, just to get you started. When you forget it's our birthday, or the wedding anniversary, or when we get mad at you, flowers are not the answer unless it's a lot of hand picked red roses. Also, we are entitled to our own little ravings at the time of the month just like Moony, just don't do anything stupid!_

_Ron, find yourself a girl, mate. I hope that someday you get you smile back… we really were a lone triangle, weren't we? I'll miss you so much whilst I'm gone, and make sure that Remus doesn't come after me till I'm ready… I know I can count on you to make sure things run smoothly, if you know what I mean._

_Sirius, be a good dog. Nah, I'm kidding. I seriously think you should open a joke shop or something; you have the talent if you could be bothered to use it, lazy bastard. If I find out that you haven't even attempted to do anything with your life, I'll just ask a certain someone for whatever he puts in his wake-up water and make you drink a pint of it… I'm not messing about, I will. _

_Remus, again, I love you to the end of the world, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, you'll be in my mind constantly, always listening, understanding. The diary doesn't work any more, I tried, but the picture still might. I love you, I love you… Imagine me saying that whenever you feel lost or alone… Any time. At the very least, I might see you on my birthday. Ask Ron when it is. Right now, I'm probably on the aeroplane on the way to America, to my home for the next nine months. I'm working as a waitress in the meantimeat a nightclub/bar. What fun that'll be! I'll have to send you a picture of the uniform, Remus, you would die, it is that skimpy! Mini-skirts and a seriously low cut top, it's ridiculous! But it's decent pay. I'll miss you all; just don't hate me too much for what I've done, ok?_

_All my love forever_

_Hermione_

Remus stared at the note, in partial shock and in utter sadness. With a soft sigh he handed the note to each of his friends, who waited anxiously. He wouldn't cry, not yet. He would write to her, talk to her whenever he could, and find her new Telephone number, anything to keep contact.

"Some of that is the soundest advice anyone will ever get." Ron said, passing the letter to Lily, who began crying as James hugged her and read with her.

"The ministry headquarters is in New York. My dad took me there once when I was 10." James said, and he began to laugh. "Nice one."

"Let's read." Sirius took the note, and read it quickly, laughing in turn. "Remus, that is one girl, you know that? Moony?"

Remus had his head in his hands, his hair brushed out of his face, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Lily was the only one sat at the right angle to see it, and immediately disentangled herself from James to wrap her arms around the werewolf. He buried his head in her shoulder, not crying audibly, but she could feel the cool water sliding down her neck. Every single person pitied him and felt sad with him, the loss of Hermione pulled on their hearts, even though most of the group, save Ron, had only just met her.

"She'll be back. Her birthday is in September, everything will be ok…" she whispered to him, wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Everything will be ok."

Ron looked out of the window. This wasn't fair. Hermione had gone and deserted him, after killing Harry, when he needed her the most. He understood her reasons, and they were fair enough, but damn it if she was leaving him too.

"James, where is the ministry in America again?" He asked suddenly.

"New York… Ron, don't go after her…" Ron stopped, shaking his head at James.

"I have to, don't you see? We need each other right now… maybe you wouldn't understand… we've been through a hell of a lot together, and I'm not leaving her alone. Now Harry's gone, there is one thing we really have in common, and we need to find out where we're going from here. None of you are coming, each of you are going to work on James's and Lily's wedding, and Remus, you're going to get a house ready for you and Hermione. I'll pull her back on her birthday, you'll see."

He pulled out his wand, and with a faint pop, he disappeared from James's house.

"Well, I guess it's just us again." Sirius said, and they all nodded, including Remus, who had straightened. "We have our orders, let's get to it!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione stepped off the plane, the warm august sun hitting her skin. It soothed her at once, and she smiled for the first time in three days, and she walked down the steps and through the gate. She kept her eyes open for a wizard who would find her, and she saw a sign with her name on it, so she headed towards the man… no men… Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Ron, but couldn't be happier. She flew down the remaining flight of stairs and into his arms, hugging tightly.

"Ron you idiot!" She laughed, "I told you to stay in England."

Ron gave a shrug. "Since when did I follow rules? And anyway, I figured it might be an idea to see a new country, and maybe we can help each other." She knew instantly what he meant.

"Its so damn wrong, every part of it." She said bitterly as the ministry official led them to the train, helping with her luggage.

"We knew, Hermione. It had to happen." Hermione shook her head, leaning against him as they walked out onto the streets of New York City.

"We'll work it out. We have at least a month before we have to see anyone we know again, Hermione. We have some time to heal together."

"Heal. How can someone heal?" She felt tears sting.

"Some wounds go too deep to heal, Hermione. I think we suffered one of those, and it's left a hole in our hearts. Only time can help the blood to settle."

"You're right. Only time and love can help erase the scars." Ron sighed, looking at the stairs to the underground system.

"These scars will never leave us Hermione; we've witnessed the death of a legend."

"But we can hope tomorrow will be better than today, and each day is better than the last."

Ron grinned, and felt his eyes widen at the train. "Hermione, we're in 1978. We've got a chance very few people have ever had. We can see it all from the beginning, and have a happy ending."

"A happy ending." Hermione stepped onto the train behind the ministry wizard, who had stayed quiet the entire time.

"A time of peace, not war." Ron agreed, hugging Hermione and leaving an arm around her shoulders, looking out of the window.

"We will never have to live in fear of the next day, will we? Can we finally live an innocent life again?" She asked with a sigh.

"I think our innocence was lost when Harry first met Voldemort, Mione." She looked sad, joining him in the staring out of the window competition.

"But you know…" He said thoughtfully. "We've got the rest of our lives to get it back again."

And there, on the train underneath New York City, Hermione and Ron laid their arguments from the past to rest as they watched the walls of the tubes fly by.

"We finally have a chance to hope again." Hermione smiled.

"And look forward to the rest of our lives."  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

FIN!

A/N I hoped you liked the story! It was fun, and now I don't want to stop it! I have a sequel in mind, but I hope you don't hold it against me if I don't put it up straight away, it has some kinks, and it will be probably a lot shorter than this… tying up the loose ends I've left, and a lot less nastiness, more happy fluff! Maybe…. (evil grin)

Now, before I get any huge nasty flamers about my theory of Harry being the last Horcrux. I don't think I actually believe it, but I felt like using the theory and made a reason for Hermione to leave the country, and a way for me to kill Voldemort because he needs to die really badly. And the voice of prophecy bit isn't mine either, that belongs to David Eddings in part. He's the guy who wrote those sets of books called the Belgariad and the Mallorean. Go read them, they are freaking ace.

RnR! I don't care if I've finished it you're still going to review!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS SO FAR! THANKYOUTHANKYOU! Here you all can have a box of chocolate frogs (grin)

I can't say when the sequel to be up, but I'm going on holiday in a week, then I'm away for 2… so look for something the week after that. The sequel will be slower to update, but unlike some of my others I will finish it.Honestly. I have a hectic year coming up, but I'll try to fit some writing time in.

Buh Bye for now!

Alx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
